Intertwining with fire, a Harry Potter fanfic
by LunaxxLovegood
Summary: Everything changed for Hermione after the war. Friends, family, everything has been altered. But what about her identity altogether? Follow Hermione as she encounters twists and turns in her last year at Hogwarts. Dramione, slight Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic so excuse the writing errors (if there are any)! I own none of this, which is sad because I would love to own the world of Harry Potter...**

Hermione sighed happily as she cuddled Crookshanks. She was on the Hogwarts Express, heading towards Hogwarts as a special year eight since she did not get to do Year seven. She looked at the rolling hills, feeling the sense of déjà vu come back to her. It was good to be going home.

Hermione had changed. She had dyed her hair dark brown, and highlights were visible in her curly hair. She had tamed her hair a little bit, making it slightly straighter than before. Her eyes had, mysteriously changed from chocolate brown to obsidian, then green, the blue before changing back to brown. She had no idea how this happened. She had developed an hourglass figure, her shirts outlining her features and her breasts had become fuller.

Hermione had gone to Australia after the war. Her parents had angrily yelled at her and had kicked her out of the house as soon as she had explained what happened. This had happened in May, and she had gone 4 months without contact or mail from them. She was alone. Mr Weasley had welcomed her back with open arms, quite happy to see her return whereas Mrs Weasley was not so happy. She didn't like Hermione after she had broken up with Ron, and she stated that Ron had found Lavender and was happy, and she was glad he ended up with a pure-blooded woman who could provide for him. It was a sharp blow to Hermione's pride, and she had never gone back. Ron was still okay with her, and Harry? Well, he was just Hermione's best friend and brother in everything but blood. They could share anything with each other.

It was a Sunday evening, and Hermione and the boy-who-lived were finishing the last of their summer homework. Hermione looked over at Harry. Ron was somewhere with Lavender again, which didn't surprise her in the least. She had gotten over her feelings for Ronald. He was a selfish, greedy boy who was oblivious to his surroundings. Plus, he ate far too much for a normal human being. Even if she did want to be his wife, she would have to spend or cook an insanely large amount of food just for him. She was only remaining friends with him because of her other best friend, Harry Potter. Speaking of the devil, he looked back at her miserably and sneezed again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry? Harry? Harry WAKE UP!" Hermione screamed at him, shaking him awake.

"Huh- Hermione? Hehtchoo!"

Hermione sat back down gazed at her friend calmly. "You haven't finished all your homework yet and its due tomorrow. I thought you might want to finish it before you drool all over it."

Harry glared at her and sneezed again, blowing his nose on his elbow before realizing Hermione was staring at him, disgusted at his behavior.

"Wuh?" Harr asked groggily, stumbling over to her.

"Harry, for the last time, go to the hospital wing. You're sick and-Harry? EW! Harry!" Harry had sneezed all over Hermione, showering her in wet drops before passing out on the floor.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, levitating her friend up to the Hospital Wing. After ditching him with Madam Pomfrey, she hurried to the shower to wash away the disgusting stuff he had sneezed onto her.

"Hermione?"

"What – Ashew!" Hermione sneezed into her handkerchief as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, I told you! I'm guessing you've got the cold Harry had. He's apologized in advance already."

Hermione nodded and stood up, swaying a bit. "I'm going to class. I'm nearly late…"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, grabbing Hermione's arm when she sneezed as well. "Hischuhh!"

Hermione grinned. "What happened to me being the only one who's idiotic and getting sick? Heshuhh!"

Ginny simply rolled her eyes and half dragged Hermione to their next class, flying. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ginny followed her onto the grounds.

"Uhm.. Gin? I know colds can mess with your brain, but shouldn't you be in class with the other year sevens? Like, I know it's after the war but-"

Ginny shook her head to stop her. "I got Hihschchch! Hihschchch! Really good Hihschchch! Grades in Year Hihschchch! Six, so professor Hihschchch! McGonagall let me Hihschchch! Take class Hihschchch! With you guys Hihschchch! Instead. Hihschchch! Heee…. Haaaah…. Heeeeeh…. Oh! Damnit! I hate when that happens" Ginny said furiously, nostrils flaring.

Hermione patted Ginny's back as she sneezed repeatedly, shivering as the cold wind whipped around them, more harsh than usual. Thankfully, it died down when Ginny stopped sneezing. As they walked, a thought popped into Hermione's brain. _Maybe the wind became louder and more ferocious BECAUSE of Ginny? What if she's controlling it? Nah. It must be this darn muggle cold I have, messing with my brain… _Hermione shook those insane thoughts out of her head, coughing as they ran to their next class, hoping not to face the wrath of Madam Hooch. Because of this, Hermione failed to look behind her and see the water from the great lake behind them levitate and form a giant bubble. She also failed to notice how it exploded and rained around them, not on them. If she had, she would have discovered something important much, much sooner.

**Hi! So, I know it's not long, so I'm already working on the next chapter of Hogwarts. Please, Please PLEASE Like and review! Tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Y'all! This chapter isn't very good, but I think it's okay... **

**Unfortunately, I own nothing again, which is sad, but I'll manage...**

Hermione and Ginny arrived five minutes late to class. Madam Hooch frowned at them but gestured for them to get on their brooms and fly around for two hours.

Hermione looked at her in shock. "Professor, we can't- Hihschchch! Hihschchch! Hihschchch!" Hermione tried to protest, only to fall into a sneezing fit. When she had calmed down, she noticed Madam Hooch was wet and walking off and Ginny was muffling laughter.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could.

"Well, when you started sneezing, the glass of water Madam Hooch was holding turned into a ball and bounced around. She chased after it of course, and then it just levitated and just as she reached for the water it burst, exactly after you stopped sneezing. Hihschchch!" Ginny explained, cracking up with laughter before she started sneezing.

Hermione frowned. "That's strange. When you had your sneezing fit, the wind became stronger and whipped around us more. It was freezing. But you felt fine. The trees were shaking, some were swaying dangerously, and the water was rippling. But when you stopped sneezing, the wind calmed down soon after. When I sneeze, water moves but that could be a coincidence. Hmmm…"

Ginny laughed hoarsely before turning away to cough. "tbat Hischuhh! Could be de mbost Hischuhh! Stubib thbing Hischuhh! I habe eber hbeard! Hischuhh!" Ginny cracked up, laughing as Hermione frowned at her.

"Still…" She decided to leave it at that before Ginny coughed her lungs up from laughing.

Hermione was deep in thought when Ginny pushed a glass of water into her hands. "Here." Ginny put out a hand to stop her from asking questions and went on to explain. "Try and concentrate. Imagine this would turn into the shape of a leaf. Try it – maybe this will stop you from thinking too hard. Hischuhh!"

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She imagined the water turning into a bubble, managing to levitate it before she opened her eyes, exhausted.

"wow!" Ginny cried. "That was amazing! Maybe I can try the same thing with air." Ginny closed her eyes, and Hermione watched, gaping as the wind swept around her friend again, pushing her hair back as it made her rise around five feet into the air before setting her down again.

"Did I do it?" Ginny asked, grinning when Hermione continued to stare open mouthed at her. "I'll take that as a yes then. Oh, and by the way, I – oh!" Ginny cried, wobbling as her legs gave way and she eased herself onto the bench for support. Hermione, not being so lucky collapsed onto the floor.

"Hihschchch! Ow!" Hermione cried, rubbing her ankle.

"Herms! You okay?"

"Yea-fine. Let's go back to the dorm we share – I'm exhausted." Hermione said wearily, and Ginny readily agreed with her. Little did they know, two other people had felt their exhaustion. They were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at his opponent, his best mate Blaise. They were in the potion's classroom, preparing to duel. But without their wands. Draco directed a gust of fire towards Blaise, while Blaise blocked it with a tree, burning it and turning it into ash. He then conjured a gun made from flowers and pushed it towards Draco who burnt it into smoke just in time. Severus Snape watched them, ready to put out a fire with his elemental magic. He was an elemental – one with the affinity for water. He was tutoring Blaise and Draco, who had the fortune of being the next generation's fire and earth elements. _They're doing quite well. _Severus noted. _But not as well as Lily and I did. Oh, and that annoying boy James. _Lily and James Potter had been the elementals for air and earth respectively. They were soulmates, and Severus's had been a small witch who was known for being bossy and ignorant. Thankfully, she had died in the first wizarding war and Severus had been able to finally get rid of her. He was brought back to the present when he heard his godson yelp and Blaise cry out. He quickly turned and rushed towards them. Both boys had collapsed onto the floor and the last bit of their battle had exploded in sparks, setting the classroom on fire. Snape shook his head and with a wave of his hand, water gushed in and put everything out before dissolving into mist. He strolled towards the boys and checked their pulse. Fine.

"_Ennervate! Ennervate!"_ He pointed his wand at each of them before they opened their eyes. "What happened? You've only been practicing for a minute. You've been able to duel for two hours before!" Snape asked exasperatedly.

Blaise opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine…Before…Suddenly…too tired…to stand…" Draco nodded and groaned heavily.

Snape felt panic rise. "Why? You slept so well yesterday – both of you. Hmmm…" Severus was lost in thought before he landed upon an idea. "I've got it! As you get older, you become able to feel what your soul mate is feeling, but those feelings are diluted by the fact you two have not bonded and do not know the identity of the elements of air and water. We need to find them soon if you are to be able to continue the way you are now. Come. You need rest. Tomorrow, try and look around, see who else feels the same way you do." Levitating both, he put them in separate beds in his own quarters, stroking Draco, his godson's head fondly and hoping his godson's soul mate would match his.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, and, with a nod cast an invisibility charm on them. They didn't want anyone knowing what they were about to go looking for. As Ginny and Hermione made their way to the library, Hermione felt a wave of happiness wash over her and frowned. She didn't feel happy. A wave of nausea. Yep. That felt right. As Hermione tottered her way to the library, coughing and spluttering with her best friend, she hoped they would be able to find some answers in a book.

**So... That's it! Pleaseee like, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Y'all! Here's the next chapter of the story...**

**It's not very good, again because I'm literally swamped with homework from school so... yea. I don't own anything from this story (yet!)**

"Here!" Hermione called out, waiting for Ginny to appear. "I think we're elementals. See?" Hermione showed Ginny a chapter from _The Magical creatures and wizards alike_

_Elementals are special and only four are chosen from each generation. Each child has an affinity for an element – water, air, earth or fire. Air and Earth are soul mates, like water and fire. When the soul bond is complete, the coupled elementals will be able to hear each other's feelings and thoughts. The bond is essential if the elemental wants to live. The elements usually start to appear when the child comes of age in the wizarding world._

_Air and earth elementals have the power of air and earth respectively. They can control the two elements. Air elementals can control the air around them whenever they want and use it to battle for them. The same goes for earth elementals, except with the element of earth and not air._

"Golly Herms!" Ginny cried; eyes wide "Do you really think we could be?"

Hermione shushed her before answering. "Yes Gin, I think we are elementals. I came of age last year, and you just did a month ago. It makes sense. But it still doesn't say why we're sick. It's probably just the flu."

Ginny nodded in agreement, swaying slightly on the spot as she coughed, the air around them swirling and blowing books off their shelves. Hermione shook her head, clearing the sleepiness that threatened to overtake her and dragged Ginny out of her stupor and to their dorm, where they slept the day away.

Draco Malfoy felt a sense of calm wash over him as he entered the potions classroom to practice with his best mate. He looked at Zabini, and, sure enough he had a very dazed expression on his face. Draco shook his head to clear his foggy brain and focused on beating Blaise. He ignored the pain starting to throb in his head and pushed a fireball into the waiting plant Blaise had conjured.

Severus Snape watched his godson and his best friend duel. _They're getting better_ he thought, satisfied. Now all he needed to do was to find their mates before they all died. An elemental's mate was crucial to one another. They needed each other to anchor themselves and their mates, if not, they would slowly and most surely start to die. Snape was sure their mates were starting to feel the effects already. Being the stronger elements, Draco and Blaise had not yet started to fall ill, but they soon would if their mates continued to fall into a downwards spiral. Snape sighed and dismissed the pair. He needed to think. He had the insufferable know-it-all for potions tomorrow and needed all his strength not to snap at the bloody boy who lived.

**So... That's it! I might no be able to post until the day after tomorrow, but then again, I might...**

**Thanks for bearing with me! **

**Please, please, PLEAASEE like and review my story (Oh and don't forget to follow it tooo!)**

**-Lunaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! So I was able to put off my assessments and homework to write this chapter quickly, so excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes if there are any) Thanks for waiting up with mee! (I own nothing by the way :( )**

"Uh…Mione? The potions classroom is the other way." Hermione turned and sighed, coughing. She kept going the wrong way! She felt dizzy and the world kept spinning, making Hermione lose her sense of direction. It was maddening.

When they finally reached the potions classroom, Snape was there, and, as usual was sneering at her. "Sit down Ms Granger, Weasley. Over there."

Hermione sat down, Ginny doing the same and blushed when a dainty sneeze came out of her nose. Snape only stared at her before continuing his lecture. Her eyelids drooped as a wave of exhaustion and nausea hit her, and sat there, struggling to hold the liquid that sloshed in her stomach down. She coughed and tried to get her drooping eyelids and foggy brain to focus on the practical Snape would have them doing.

"Today you will be brewing the draught of living death. If it is good, you will be awarded 5 points to their house. The instructions are on the board. Start now."

Hermione squinted as her eyes tried to focus on the blurry board. She stood up to get the ingredients and toppled back into her chair, feeling all her energy sap out of her. Ginny was stronger and went to get their ingredients. Hermione sighed and let her eyes close. A second of rest couldn't do any harm, could it?

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been searching high and low for his godson and his friend's mysterious mates, but no one seemed to be fitting. He closed his eyes and channeled his elemental power into finding the air and water elementals. A harsh cough and a yelp startled him. "LONGBOTTOM!" he roared, finding the place in shambles.

"P-P-Please s-s-sir, it w-w-wasn't m-me!" A frightened Neville Longbottom stood before him, quaking and shivering.

Snape noted that it had gotten colder in here, colder than usual. He glanced at his godson and he shook his head, tilting it towards the muggleborn. His jaw dropped. Hermione was sneezing her head off, clutching her stomach from time to time as she pitched forwards and backwards from the force of her sneezes. He noted that at the same time her eyelids drooped, and she hit the desk, silently snoring, Draco's eyelids closed too only to be opened by Blaise and Pansy, both elbowing him in the gut. He smirked. _Interesting._ He looked closer at the pair. The red head showed no sign of being affected by the air that whipped around her, instead looking worried as the class shivered and chattered. She closed her eyes, muttering something inaudible that Snape couldn't hear, and the wind stopped howling. He raised an eyebrow. It seemed like he had found the air elemental. But where was the water one? He looked closely at the now sleeping form of Hermione Granger. She looked terrible. Even worse than Draco… His eyes widened as he relished in his discovery. _Even worse than Draco! _Memories of the previous' night's conversation drifted back to him. "_As you get older, you become able to feel what your soul mate is feeling, but those feelings are diluted by the fact you two have not bonded and do not know the identity of the elements of air and water." Snape had told them._ As Hermione let out a loud hiccup, all the potions in the room started to bubble and jump, splashing the students with the draught, some going into the student's mouths. He dismissed them quickly, giving the two elementals the look, which meant to stay there. He told Ginny to bring Madam Pomfrey and then return immediately with her. Once done, he swished into his private dorm, pulling books off shelves. He hoped this explanation would be short.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes, squinting through the darkness. She moved to sit up, only to feel a pair of hands push her back down. "No. Lie. You will only make yourself feel dizzy." The voice said. It sounded like Professor Snape, but he wouldn't bring her somewhere anyways, would he?

"Uncle Severus I -"

"Not now Draco. Bring Blaise and Ms Weasley here too please. What I am about to explain to both the girls is far more important than whatever you were about to say."

Hermione mentally cursed. It was Snape. Her eyes watered as the lights came on, blinding her for a second before she got her vision back as the light dimmed a bit. She saw Ginny sitting next to her, with Draco and Blaise sitting opposite them and Professor Snape in front of them.

"Right. Do you think you can sit up now?" The voice that asked her was soft and raspy. Hermione nodded, wincing as arms lifted her upright. She looked around carefully. _I'm in Snape's quarters._ Hermione realized, eyes widening. The room looked homey, decorated in green and silver with many portholes that, Hermione realized had been enchanted to look like he was under the lake.

Snape cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome to my quarters. You will be here quite often now." He raised a hand at Hermione to stop her from speaking. "I know it is strange, since you are both quite interested in me and my personal life, but-"

"Come on Uncle Severus, just tell them! I have quidditch practice to head to and Blaise needs to shag another girl soon. Come to think about it, so do I." Draco interrupted Snape, smirking at the blush that appeared on his face and making a disgusted face himself when he came to that realization. Hermione's heart sank. Did he not like anyone?

"I don't want to shag anyone though, so since you're in this room, don't take it personally." Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped simultaneously.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Thank you Draco for the time check. Draco is my godson, not my nephew. Anyways, back to business. You are elementals." Seeing the expressions on Hermione and Ginny's faces, he continued. "I expect Ms Granger has already found that out. Her intelligence is nearly too annoying to bear. Ms Granger is the elemental of water and you Ms Weasley are the element of air. As you know, your soulmates are the element of fire and the element of earth respectively."

Hermione's eyes widened even more. Her soulmate was- "Right in front of you, yes Ms Granger. That is why you and Ms Weasley have not felt as terrible as before when you are in here. You were feeling horrible not because of a sickness, but because you had not bonded with your mates and you were too far from them." Hermione blushed scarlet. She hadn't realized she had been thinking out loud.

"Draco, Blaise, would you care to demonstrate your abilities, so they know whose soulmate is whose?" Draco and Blaise nodded, and Blaise made a flower grow before handing it to Ginny. Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Blaise, who passionately hugged her back.

Hermione made a gagging sound before finding herself looking at the fiery eyes of a certain Draco Malfoy, who produced a fiery bouquet of roses from his left hand. Hermione touched it and it collapsed, smoke coming out from the top.

Hermione's eyes watered. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry Draco, I-" She started stammering apologies before Draco hugged her and swept her up in his arms.

"Its fine Hermione." He whispered, sending tingles down her spine. "I knew it would happen." Hermione was in heaven. She had dreamt of this happening since the start of her second year, but ever since he had called her a mudblood she had hid all her feelings for the blonde. And now he was hugging her. If only he would-

"Ahem" Snape cleared his throat, distracting her. Draco put her down but still held her hand. They turned to find a smirking Severus and a still caught up Ginny and Blaise. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and the couple jumped apart, both smiling and blushing furiously.

Snape only looked amused. "Both you couples need to kiss before the end of the week, otherwise you will die because you are not bonded. You should probably-oh."

Blaise had opened his arms and Ginny had happily jumped into them, kissing him passionately as plants grew around them and surrounded them. Air swept around the room and Hermione found herself clinging onto a shelf so she would not get swept away. When the plants finally disappeared and the air stopped howling, Ginny and Blaise emerged, each with glitter on their faces and wearing big, goofy grins.

"Look!" Hermione gasped. Ginny and Blaise had a sign, a little picture on each of their palms. Ginny's picture was the symbol of air sweeping around her circle, and Blaise's was a beanstalk swayed to the wind.

It was beautiful, but Snape was frowning. "We need to figure out a way to hide those. Glamour charms don't work. Leave now Zabini, Weasley. The less people you tell the better. Next practice starts the day after tomorrow morning at four. Only Ms Weasley needs to come Blaise. Same goes for you Granger, Draco." With a nod, Ginny and Blaise slipped out the door, hand in hand.

Snape turned to them. "It would be best if you bonded now while no one is looking instead of when your magic forces you together. I will leave and come back soon. Hurry up and do it so I can save my eyes." With a swish of his robes, he was gone.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Your godfather is simply the best. He is a man with two faces. All I ever used to see was his professional mode, but now, well, he's simply the best parental figure anyone could ask for and I've only seen this side for an hour."

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up so they could be face to face. "I know. He's the best, honestly. To be honest, I didn't think you'd agree to this so easily. You've always hated me." Hermione shook her head and wanted to say more but Draco pressed a finger to her lips. "Ready? Once we do this we can never go back."

Hermione nodded. "I want to do this Draco; I've wanted to do this for so long." Draco nodded, fire in his eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. If Hermione had felt heaven in a hug, she was in mega-heaven now! Her senses overwhelmed her as reality came crashing down, and she grabbed Draco' shirt and pressed her face closer to his. She let her elemental magic go, letting it surround her and intertwine with fire.

**So... That's it for now! I'm working on the next chapter now.. **

**Abit of Dramione fluff in this chapter so tell me what you think! Please Like, review and follow, that's what keeps poor, penniless writers like me going! (JKJK)**

**-Lunaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back with another chapter so I hope you like it!**

Severus Snape strolled into the kitchen, looking for his book on elementals. His tattoo was safely covered by his sleeve. His tattoo had appeared on his forearm, which was easier to hide. He flipped through the pages in a hurry until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" His mouth twitched in triumph, and, hurrying back into his quarters he was about to yell that he had found the answer when he stopped in awe.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood there, surrounded by water and fire, mixing with each ever while glowing strongly. He felt the pull of his elemental magic towards them, and he stepped closer to have another look. Water had taken the form of a person, which looked like Hermione and fire had done the same with Draco. They were linked and were dancing. Severus watched, mesmerized by the beauty of it all when Hermione laughed and sent water gushing out of her hand, just as Draco shot fire. The powers mixed, and Draco pulled Hermione in for a kiss, which they shared until they faded. Hermione and Draco stepped out of their cocoon, hands linked and faces wide with smiles.

Severus smirked. "Well, it looks like you two had fun. Give me your palms and repeat after me." Severs took a deep breath and began. "_Duo elementals erit novum satus. Tu autem nusquam in aeternum simul seorsum." _Smiling, Hermione and Draco held their palms out and said the phrase. As they finished, Hermione felt a sort of warm feeling run all through her body, crackling at her fingertips. One glance at Draco told her he was feeling the same. _"elementarium aquarum ita venusta arcanum. Ignis elementum, et ita destruit temperamental suus prope metum trahebantur. Simul stare perpetim, mortem non eos doctissimis simul omnia." _Snape recited, and Hermione repeated all the necessary phrases, letting her magic take control.

She reached for Draco's hand and held it tight, shivering with delight as their magic ran through each other and bonded them for life. "Well done for staying alive. You're bonded now. I would say congratulations but that would mean I cared. Now get out." Snape drawled, and the elementals exited, smiling.

"Trust him to break the happiness with his comments." Draco uttered, before he was stopped by Hermione.

"Stop. I want to do this before we're in the real world at Hogwarts. One more moment of paradise. Please." And with that, she pressed her lips to his.

Draco was in paradise. Her lips were incredibly soft, so sexy and full that he wanted to keep snogging the daylights out of her until a firm cough from his godfather had them jump apart, blushing. Severus just raised an eyebrow and they dashed out, Hermione giving his hand a goodnight squeeze before she dashed up to the Gryffindor Common room. Draco smiled. For the first time in eight years, he felt true happiness as he got ready for bed, unable to stop smiling.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see Harry and Ron anxiously hovering about in the common room when she got back. She hadn't expected them to be doing homework though.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, setting his homework down before rushing towards her. Ron did the same but tripped over his books in his rush. Hermione grinned. She knew Ron had a slight crush on her and still did. She had told him gently of course that she did not like him in that sense, but obviously he had not gotten it. Ron's hug lasted for longer than she would've liked. She pushed him away and sat near the fireplace, being reminded of Draco and his affinity.

"Hey Mione? What's this mean?" She leant towards Ron, but before she could say anything Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"I've told him the answer several times, but he refuses to believe it. Please tell me you can knock some sense into him." Hermione confirmed Harry's suspicions, sending Ron stomping angrily up the stairs. Harry and Hermione sat quietly for a while, Harry doing his homework while Hermione sat, staring into space with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, um Mione?"

"Hm?" Hermione said, not really listening.

"Something wrong? You seem far too happy on a weeknight. Did something happen?"

Just then, Ron came bounding down the stairs. "What happened?" he interrupted, earning a scowl from Hermione.

"No. Nothing happened Harry." _Apart from the fact I'm bonded with my crush, and I'm an elemental that can control water. _"Now, excuse me, I'm going to bed." As she skipped up the stairs, she sang a happy little hum.

"Something's up, and we're going to find out what." Harry whispered to Ron, who readily agreed.

"Today you will be brewing the revealing potion. Splash it on your face and you will be rid of any charms or magic wards that surround you. And make-up as well. The pairs are as follows. Malfoy, Granger, Zabini, Ms Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom, Potter, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Pucey…."

Hermione and Draco worked in silence, making sure to glare at each other to keep up the pretense. When Hermione bent down to retrieve her horned slug, Draco picked it up at the last second.

"Meet me at the quidditch pitch tonight?" He whispered, and she nodded in agreement, eyes shining. Suddenly, Ron's potions swirled, rising into the air. Ron himself looked terrified, and Snape only rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione sharply. Hermione ignored his look, perfectly happy until – _Splash._ Hermione gasped as the potion burned and sizzled on her skin. She closed her eyes, letting the potion take hold of her. What could go wrong?

Draco stared at his mate, wondering what was happening as a blinding golden light surrounded her. Draco glanced sharply at his godfather and seeing his nod the two of them rushed up to the hospital wing, with Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Harry not far behind.

Madam Pomfrey came hurrying out as she heard the bang. "What in the world?" She gasped as she saw the white bundle Severus was carrying.

"She was splashed with the revealing potion. Usually when a golden light surrounds someone it means-"

"He or she has been hiding something behind wards! Oh Severus, do you think it could be?" Pomfrey gasped, hand covering mouth in shock.

Severus could only grimace as Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny came rushing in.

"What did we miss?" Blaise asked, still panting for air. Severus just smirked and walked away. As he exited the hospital wing, the golden glow around Hermione faded slowly. Everyone gaped at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, irritated by the stares. "Do I have slugs on my face?" She asked in a slightly higher voice than before.

Hermione had changed completely. Her skin had become slightly fairer, her face more heart-shaped, her eyes changing to a sapphire blue. Her legs became slightly longer, only by a small amount and her hair, oh, her hair was so much more different than the rest of her. Her hair became more tame, wavier and her hair turned from brown to blonde, with natural light brown highlights in it.

"Well?" Hermione asked, impatiently. "Why am I here?"

Madam Pomfrey broke the silence. "My dear, you were splashed with a revealing potion in class, and were enveloped in a golden ball of light. The next thing we know, you look like this." She held up a mirror and Hermione gasped; eyes wide with shock.

"But-But-what? How?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled sympathetically at the shocked girl. "You must have been transformed and kept like that with powerful wards. It is hard to explain. Professor Snape will explain it better."

Hermione looked around at the gaping boys and shrugged. "Well, who am I now then?"

The matron hurriedly pulled out a small folder and looked at it, eyes bulging out of her sockets when she found out.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked impatiently, not fully comprehending the fuss. The hospital matron only snapped out of her stupor when Neville came barging in, running full speed.

"Madam-Pomfrey…People. Burnt…potions…need ointment.." He panted, laboring between gasps for air. He looked over at Hermione and his eyes widened. Pulling out an old photograph. He looked from Hermione to the photo and then back again. Finally, comprehension dawned on his face. "Hermione? Maya?" He whispered softly, hoping it was true.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom." Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, looking sheepish. "Meet your long-lost twin sister. Ms Granger, you are actually Neville's long-lost sister, Maya Alison Longbottom."

**So... That's it for now... Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending I wrote.**

**If you want more, please like, review and follow this story!**

**-Lunaaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! This continues off from the cliff-hanger-ish thing I wrote last time so enjoy!**

"what?" Hermione asked, not fully believing it.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her sadly. "It seems someone took you during the attack at your parent's house when they were tortured, changed your appearance and sent you to a muggle home in the hopes of keeping you safe. Neville was taken in by his grandmother, who never truly stopped searching for you. You were declared dead a year after. You are not actually a muggle born. You are a pureblood witch."

Hermione, Neville and Madam Pomfrey stood in silence, each thinking separate thoughts as the racket the boys (and Ginny) were making outside the wind droned on and one.

Neville broke the silence. "Madam Pomfrey? Could-Could I have a private talk with my…my twin?" Madam Pomfrey nodded understandingly and proceeded to yell at the students outside the hospital wing. "So…Hey Maya?"

Hermione looked towards him, blue staring into brown. She sighed. "I guess I have to get used to that name, don't I?"

Neville nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm awfully glad to have a twin. It's so lonely at home, with only gran there for company. Gran! I'm going to write to her tonight. She'll be so pleased." He looked at her, smiling sadly. "She never got over your disappearance you know. Every year on our birthday she would sing and act all happy for me and then go and cry in her bedroom. I've walked in on her a few times by accident. She's always clutching the photograph of you and whispering things like 'why her?' 'Where are you my dearest' and 'when will you come back?' It was truly upsetting." Neville brightened. "She'll be overjoyed when I tell her. Why are you so quiet Mione? I can call you Hermione if it makes you feel better."

Hermione smiled at Neville. "Thanks Nev. You can call me Maya, Mione, Mi, whatever you want. I've always felt like you were my brother, and now, we're twins in blood as well. It's just, well," Hermione took a deep breath "I've always been happy being a muggleborn, proving to pure bloods that muggleborn can be great too, but I'm a pureblood. What if I could do all these things just because I'm pureblooded? What if," Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper "What if your gran doesn't like me? What will Harry and Ron say? What will Draco think?" Hermione whispered before dissolving into tears, leaning against her brother's shoulder.

Neville patted her shoulder awkwardly. "First of all, stop calling her 'my gran' my relatives are yours as well. Second, she will love you. She's always praised the 'brightest muggleborn witch excluding Lily Evans she has ever heard of' at home, so she'll be even more delighted when she hears her granddaughter is the 'brightest witch of her age'. And plus, not even purebloods can do some of the stuff you have, so it doesn't matter whether you're muggleborn or pureblooded, you're still great with whatever title you're given. If Harry and Ron give you a hard time, well, they'll have to answer to me."

Hermione sighed, leaning her head on Neville's shoulder. "Thanks Nev."

"Anytime sis"

They sat like that for a long time until Harry and Ron came in. "Mione!" Ron rushed in, hugging her tight. "I'm so, SO sorry! If it wasn't for me, you would-" Hermione shushed him.

"First of all, hello Harry and Ron. Second, you're forgiven I know you didn't mean it. Third, you're going to have to find a new nickname for me. My name's now Maya Longbottom. And plus, I- what?"

Harry and Ron had continued to stare at Hermione.

"The potion changed you." Ron said slowly. "The potion took away the wards blocking my true appearance, yes." Hermione confirmed, watching as Ron's brain tried to work.

"You've been hiding this from us the whole time?"

A stone settled in Hermione's stomach. "No, Ron, I didn't know, I-"

"LIES!" Ron roared, springing to his feet. "WE SAVE YOU FROM A TROLL, HELP YOU UNPETRIFY YOURSELF, TRY AND SAVE YOU FROM THE TORTURE CURSE IN MALFOR MANOR, AND YOU STILL LIE TO US!" He lowered his voice, still glaring at Hermione. "And you!" He said furiously, rounding on Neville. "How could you keep this from us? We're your friends! Or, we _were_ you friends. I can see that you don't think of us as friends. Come on Harry, let's go"

When Harry didn't move, Ron cleared his throat and was about to tell him again when Harry cut him off. "No. I believe Hermione-Maya when she says she didn't know about this. Unlike you Ronald, I don't spring into a temper right away. Go away if you wish, but you'll regret it."

Ron glared and stomped away. Harry turned to Maya and smiled a sad smile. "I sorry Mi, I'll work on him. You know how his temper runs away all the time. But I'm happy for you. For both of you, really. You both deserve someone to be there for each other."

Maya nodded slowly, attempting to smile. "Thanks Harry. It means a lot, coming from my best friend." Harry nodded and left.

It was almost curfew. "Maya? I'll stay here in case you-"

"No" Hermione (Maya) said, slightly sad. "Go to the dorm. I'll be fine."

Neville left reluctantly, and Hermione left soon after. She returned to the dormitory to change into something more comfortable but couldn't get to sleep. She gave up and left the common room, walking around the hallways.

Hermione sat in a deserted corridor, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her emotions take control, not bothering to rein them in. She didn't know how long she spent there, a student crying tears with the rain pouring down on the castle and water swirling around the castle. She sat there until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Ms Longbottom." Hermione heard the drawl of Snape's voice behind her "Please call off your water. It is extremely uncomfortable to be soaked when you are sleeping.

Hermione giggled. Then frowned. "How do you know about my name?"

"News travels fast in Hogwarts, and I suggest you start thinking of yourself as Maya. It is a very pretty name. Why are you not asleep?" Snape demanded.

"I can't." Hermione-no, Maya answered truthfully. "Ron hates me. He thinks I've been hiding this from him. He thinks I don't trust him." She explained, crying again.

"Calm down Mi" Draco said, appearing behind Snape. She turned towards him, yelping when Severus swept her off the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" She managed to squeak.

"To my quarters. You have potions first thing tomorrow anyways and you need to train. In the morning. Come Draco."

Draco obliged, and they set off down the corridor. Once in bed, Hermione wept. Again.

"Come on Maya, scoot over." Maya felt herself being pushed before she had company in her bed. Draco, her soulmate.

"Drake? How did you know where I was?" She asked, curious.

"Well, we're bonded remember. I can find you at anytime, anywhere and can get to you if I really want to. And plus, I felt your distress." Draco replied, shrugging.

Hermione left it at that and burrowed deeper under the blankets, squeaking when she felt Draco pull her towards him. She snuggled into his shoulder, sighing in satisfaction as he put an arm around her, and that was when Maya knew. Nothing was going to harm her if Draco was here. Nothing. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of things she would never have even thought about before.

Severus Snape smiled as he watched Maya and Draco's interactions. The Longbottom child was good for Draco. They complimented each other perfectly. Severus shook his head and growled. He had grown quite fond of the little girl who was his godson's soulmate. Weasley would pay for making her upset. He smirked as he began to plan his revenge.

**Snape's mad! Wonder what he's gonna do...**

**Please Like, review and comment on this story! I have no idea what to write next so a few reviews would help ease my writer's block.**

**-Luna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another LONG chapter. I think this one's the longest so far...**

**Anyways, I own nothing and enjoy the next chapter!**

"Maya." Maya heard someone call her name vaguely in the distance. She ignored him. She was having too much fun with Draco in her dream. "You can have more fun with him when you wake up." The voice said. "Come on Maya, it's time for your training." Maya ignored him, burrowing deeper into the blankets when she heard rushing water. Or was it fire? Throwing a shield up so she wouldn't get wet, she opened her eyes and glared at her soulmate, the intruder.

Draco shrugged "You need to get up anyways, and plus, that was your first test to see how good your reaction time is. Yours is better than mine. I got completely soaked thanks to Uncle and Blaise woke up to flower blooming around him. Come on"

Maya shot him another glare and put on her robes, shivering slightly. She exited the bedroom, only to find the potions classroom a complete mess. Desks had been pushed back and ingredients were stacked in the corner of the room. She absentmindedly waved her hand, imagining the water bringing the equipment back to where they belong and gasped in horror as the ingredients toppled down.

Another swoop of water saved them.

"You need to learn how to control your powers before you use them." Snape's drawl brought her spinning around quickly. His hand was raised, and water spun around him.

"Can I call you Uncle Sev?" Maya asked, grinning when you gave a slight nod. "Okay then, Sev, are you a water elemental too? What are we going to be doing today?"

Snape smirked at the energetic child. _So innocent, yet she has seen so many things._ Severus thought to himself. "You are going to learn how to call your elemental magic first. Close your eyes and imagine making the water in this cup levitate and splash your soulmate, who is right next to you." Hermione grinned and closed her eyes, while Draco simply gulped and tried to back away to no avail.

Hermione's mind adapted quickly to new things, but this was not one of them. She found herself calling for her magic. _Hello? Magic? Its me, Hermione Granger, now known as Maya Alison Longbottom. Will you come please. _She only had to wait a little while before a swirl of water came swooping towards her. _What is it you need, elemental of water? _It asked, Maya gave a little smile, trying to produce the image of Draco being splashed to her mind. _We can do that, give us a minute mistress. We can do even better than that. _The image faded, washed away by the rushing water in her mind and she opened her eyes to find Draco and Severus staring at her.

"What?" She asked, annoyed by the stares, then gasped. Draco was soaked through! He was dripping wet, and Severus was soaked to the bone as well. Both were looking extremely annoyed with her. Maya laughed. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Severus shook his head, annoyed before with a wave of Draco's hand, their clothes were dry and they had flames in their hands, relishing the warmth it brought them.

"That was amazing." Severus said, meaning every word. "Not many elementals can do something like that on their first try. Even I couldn't. Well done. You both will assist me in cleaning up the classroom and putting everything back neatly, WITHOUT your elemental magic Draco!"

As Maya and Draco cleaned up the classroom, students came filing in. Harry smiled at Maya, while Ron simply glared at the two of them. Maya and Draco took their respective seats and greeted their friends. Ginny and Neville sat next to her, while Blaise and Pansy sat next to Draco. Maya curled her fists when she saw Pansy trying to flirt with Draco, who was ignoring her. Ginny, who could probably feel Maya's anger radiating off her in waves squeezed her hand and tried to calm her down with a bit of air. Snape simply looked over at them and raised his eyebrow. Snape addressed the class soon after.

"You will be making Veritaserum as revision. You will need to write essays and the like for your NEWTS, so you will need to be prepared. You will be working in pairs, each person of a different gender. The pairs are as follows. Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Bulstrode, Patil and Pucey, Nott and Brown, Longbottom and Greengrass, Ms Weasley and Zabini, Ms Longbottom and Malfoy. Start now-What is it?" Snape snapped at Weasley, who had a hand in the air.

He gulped. "It's just that professor, why didn't you say _Hermione's _name?" He asked, throwing an evil smile towards her. "I mean, you said _Ms Longbottom_. You forgot _Hermione's _name, unless, she is Ms Longbottom?" Ron asked, smirking at Maya's pale expression.

Snape fought an urge to laugh. This boy thought he was being smart! And then he saw his soon to be godchild's face. It was a mixture of fear and anger, and, being a water elemental himself he could feel her disappointment and betrayal from far away. That boy would pay!

He smirked at the red-headed Weasley. "30 points off Gryffindor for your rudeness and stupidity. Even Mr. Longbottom here could put that question in a better way. And as for your question, you already know the answer, do you not? I seem to remember you yelling at Ms Longbottom once you realized something that she did not know of until a minute ago. That is another 30 points off for asking a question whose answer you already know, and let's say another 20 for being rude to a classmate you used to call a friend. You can all start now. Detention Mr. Weasley. Report here at 8PM." Snape smiled inwardly and nodded sternly and Maya's happy gaze. By now all the Gryffindors (bar Maya) were glaring at Ron, and all the Slytherins were grinning.

Maya went over to Draco with all her ingredients. Soon they were busy mixing the first version of veritaserum. They would need to make more later as revision before the final thing.

"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight at seven?" Draco whispered to his love, and she nodded, blushing.

"Oy, Granger-Oh sorry, Longbottom! Are you as daft as your brother?" Ron called from behind them. Maya ignored him but her senses told her something was hurtling towards her. She ducked and a glass bottle full of horned beetles crashed into the board in front of her.

She turned, eyes blazing to meet a very cocky Ronald Weasley staring back. "You will regret that, Ronald Weasley." She said, her voice strangely musical. Draco and Blaise, both knowing what was going to happen slowly backed out of the way, Blaise dragging Ginny along too. _Bring Neville_ Ginny mouthed, and Draco unhappily obliged.

"Will I? I don't know. What will the mudblood-Oh sorry, _fake_ mudblood do to me?" He pretended to be afraid. "Oh no! Hermione- no, Maya Alison Longbottom is going to attack me." He sneered. "What are you going to do, try and get me to vomit slugs like Neville did?"

"Actually," Neville answered quietly, "You did that spell to yourself." Neville replied, hating Ron even more every minute. He was afraid of almost everyone when they were mad, but he would not let this boy bully his sister!

Ron sneered and sniggered. "Oh look, Longbottom's sticking up for his twin sister! So lovey dovey." He smirked when Neville didn't answer. "Scared Neville? Of course, you were always terrified of one thing or another. But why are you proud to be defending such an ugly thing? She is the most hideous person I have ever seen. Look at her! You may think looks can change the way people think about you Longbottom, or Granger as you used to be called, but inside you're still an insufferable know-it-all and that's all you'll ever be."

Draco, Ginny and Neville all wanted to tear Ron's throat out, but Blaise held Ginny back and Maya held Neville and Draco back. Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could take insults to herself, but to her brother? That was just wrong. He would _regret_ that! She closed her eyes and let her magic take control, watching in satisfaction as his veritaserum was forced down his throat.

Ron stared at her, horrified. "What did you do? You witch!" he cried, pointing a finger accusingly at Maya.

Draco grinned. "I don't think that's an insult here Weasley, seeing as we're all witches and Wizards." Everyone in the class snickered at Ronald. He grabbed another ingredient off the table and threw it at Malfoy, who skillfully ducked it. Then he threw one at Maya, who caught the bottle and placed it on her desk.

"A spare ingredient? Thanks Ronald. I didn't think you cared so much!" She pretended to be touched and wept on Draco's shoulder. This made Ron even angrier and he tossed a bottle of basilisk fangs toward Maya, aiming for her skull. She sidestepped and the bottle went flying into the wall, making a clattering sort of noise.

This was when Severus decided to enter the room. "Trouble again Weasley? Shame. 50 points off for trying to harm another student, 50 for ruining for ingredients shelf and let's say, another 20 for insulting others." Ron was now very red in the face, and everyone in the room was either snickering (Maya, Ginny and the Slytherins) or glaring daggers at Ron (The Gryffindors). He had lost them 200 points!

"But Professor, that's not fair! She threw stuff back at me!" He protested, pointing his wand at Hermione.

Snape simply smirked. "5 points from Slytherin for antagonizing Mr. Weasley Mr. Malfoy. Another 10 from Gryffindor Weasley for trying to put blame on someone else. Goodness, if you keep this up Gryffindor will be in the minus zone. Oh, and 10 points to Ms Longbottom for ignoring the taunts by Mr. Weasley." "But Maya did-" "I hope you were about to say did not, Mr. Weasley. If you weren't" Snape lowered his voice to a growl "Let's say there will be more detentions for you every night until your graduation. Class dismissed. Ms Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom and Ms Weasley stay behind please."

Maya kept her head down. Ron's words had really gotten to her.

"Maya. Are you alright?" Ginny's anxious voice asked her. Maya looked up and managed a small smile at her friend, smiling at each of her friends and her brother in turn.

"Thanks for trying to defend me guys. I had no idea he was going to be such an" Maya choked on her words, but luckily Neville finished for her.

"Obnoxious, rude, egotistical idiot?" He offered, and Maya had to nod, astounded. It took a lot to get Neville angry, and it warmed her heart to see her newly found brother was already ready to defend her at any time.

"Ah. Ms Longbottom. Ms Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, 10 points each for defending a fellow student. Oh, and, Neville, your sister is engaged to my godson, Draco. Don't interrupt. This needs to stay in these walls. She is a water elemental. You can do some more research if you like, but her soulmate is Draco, and you cannot change it. You might as well get used to it."

Neville's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered. "Well, um, alright-Congrats Mi. Drake. I'm guessing Ginny and Blaise are the other two then. Come on guys, lets go to Transfiguration." They were about to leave when Severus called Maya back.

"Tell the professor she will not be going to transfiguration. At the end of class, tell Minerva to come down to the Potions classroom, but first explain what happened here first." They agreed and left, each shooting worried glances at Maya. Draco was the last to leave. He came rushing back to Maya and pulled her up, kissing her fully on the lips before dashing off to class.

"Come." Severus told Maya, leading her into his private quarters. He sat her down on the bed she had stayed in last and sat on a stool opposite her, taking her hands. "Look at me." Maya gazed at Severus's black coal eyes. "What happened? Don't say nothing. I know what is true and what is not." He warned her as she opened her mouth.

She sighed and looked down. "Fine. It all started when you left the class. He asked me a stupid question, but I ignored him, so he threw some horned slugs at me, but my magic warned me, so I ducked. I told him to stop and that he'd regret it, but he just pretended to act all scared and mocked me some more. Neville told him to stop, so he insulted Neville instead, and then I couldn't stand him, so I poured so veritaserum down his throat. Then he called me a witch, which Draco pointed out is quite ironic seeing as he is a wizard as well. Then he threw a bottle of beetles at Draco, which he ducked and then one at me, which I caught." She smiled sheepishly. "I did pretend to be touched because he was giving something to me, but then he got even angrier and he threw your whole jar of basilisk fangs at me, with the poison and everything still inside. I was lucky I dodged it. And then you came in."

Severus could tell that was not the whole story. "You haven't said much about his speaking skills. What did he say to you?" He could literally see Maya stiffen.

"Nothing much. Just insults." She said, desperately glancing at the door. _Hmmm_. There was potential harm there.

"Like what exactly?" Snape asked, lowering his voice. When Maya refused to speak, he sighed and tried a different tactic. "If you don't tell me, Maya, I'm going to have to stuff veritaserum down _your _throat."

That was when Maya gave in. "He said asked N-Neville why," Maya took a deep breath and tried to stop the waterworks. "Why he w-was proud to be defending such an ugly thing. He said that I'm the most hideous person he has ever seen. He said that I m-m-may think looks can change the way people think about me, but inside I'm still an insufferable know-it-all and that's all I'll ever be. And," Maya made her voice even quieter. "I know I'm ugly, so why did he have to rub it in my face? He's supposed to be my best friend! I know I'm a bookworm, an insufferable know-it-all, but-but why did he have to, to, to"

Maya tried to ask her last question but ended up bursting into tears. Severus was immediately at her side.

"Shhh… Breathe in, out. Good." Severus had to take deep breaths himself. He was so mad at that boy he could literally punch the daylights out of him! Maya finally calmed, still shaking but not crying anymore.

"Maya, you are not ugly. You were beautiful before and you are even more beautiful now." Maya shook her head, biting her lip. "You are. Put down your occlumency shields. I am going to show you a picture."

Maya did as she was told and found herself staring at a beautiful girl. This girl had pale skin, a heart-shaped face, sparkly sky-blue eyes with flecks of color splashed across her eyes, skinny legs, and was wearing a Hogwarts robe. Her hair was blonde and wavy with natural highlights in them and her hair reached up to her waist when she stood. She was stunning. _This is you Maya_ Snape's voice penetrated her thoughts. _This is what you look like. You are not ugly._ Suddenly, Snape pulled out of her head and Maya's knees buckled, caught by Severus as he escorted her back to her chair.

"I don't look like that. I'm that ugly muggleborn with crazy hair and dirty eyes, who Harry and Ron befriended out of pity. I know that. That was fake." She whispered, lip quivering.

Snape took her hands and squeezed them. "Maya. Look at me." He tilted Maya's chin up to face him. Blue met Black. "Do you think I would lie to you?" When she shook her head, Severus continued. "Do you think I would lie about what you look like or are Weasley and Potter more likely to put-"

"Just Ron" Maya interrupted. "Just Ron."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Would I lie to you or would Weasley be more likely to lie to you just to put you down and make himself feel superior, since he is bad at everything. He is only mediocre at Quidditch. Potter, I hate to say has a natural skill when it comes to DADA and Quidditch. You are different. You excel in all subjects and the potion only increased your beauty and standard in the Wizarding World. Mr. Weasley did not like this as he can no longer put you down because of your blood status. That is all. You are a beautiful lady and I am proud to call you my goddaughter."

**Sooo... what did you think?**

**Tell me what you thought by reviewing, following and liking this story! Thankss**

**-Luna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! So.. I don't own anything but be sure to read it and enjoy it!**

Maya entered her dormitory to have Lavender and Parvati staring at her. "What?" Maya snapped, emotionally drained from the results of Potions.

"N-Nothing… It's just… Could you book me a date with your brother? He's soooo hot!" Lavender asked, while Parvati sighed dreamily and nodded fervently.

Maya felt her rage increasing. "Really? Need I remind you that you are dating the one and only Ronald Weasley, who has '_hair as red as the sun that looks really cute?'_ What happened to him?" She asked, trying to control the rage inside her.

Lavender just shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And plus, he's only good for kissing, not much else. Your brother though…" Lavender burst into giggles, and Parvati did too.

Maya's rage spilt, and before she knew it, she was yelling insults here and there at the two gossipy girls. "Well, you know what? You're not good for much either, and did you know? Ronald thinks you're his plaything. He's already been eyeing other girls like Cho Chang and Jessica Smith who's in Year four. He's a pedophile, just to let you know. He confided in me that he only wanted to date you to make that Jessica Smith girl jealous, then he would move on to her friends, like Chloe Haven, Delphina Martinez and Charlene Marcin. You better watch out Lavender, or he'll strip your skirt, throw it in the bin and-"

Maya was interrupted by a loud sob from Lavender, who had dived under the blanket and was now sobbing hysterically. Parvati was watching, open-mouthed at the girl who she used to think was a push-over. Maya smirked to herself. _Gosh I've been spending too much time with Uncle Sev and the Slytherins._ She thought, before opening her mouth to address Parvati.

"Oh, and Parvati? You EVER touch my brother and you'll have to deal with me, and I promise you, I won't be the one covered in hexes and blood."

Parvati nodded meekly before diving into her bed. Maya stood there, thinking of the type of punishments she could give Parvati when a loud sob echoed across the room. She rolled her eyes and softened her facial expression.

"Lavender? Please come out. I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't nice of me."

Lavender slowly peeked out of her covers and whispered. "Are you sure? He's doesn't see me as his plaything?" Maya fought the urge to punch the daylights out of her dormmate.

"No, he does, I'm sorry for telling the truth in such a hard manner. _Silencio." _Maya watched in satisfaction as Lavender looked at her, eyes wide and started to bawl silently. "Sorry _Lav Lav_, but I had to stop you from crying so I could get my beauty sleep. _Ron Ron_ does think of you as his plaything by the way. He told me he thinks you are a selfish, ugly, self-centered drama queen who fails in every subject. Oh, and don't forget gullible. You and him are a perfect match, don't you think? _Obliviate." _

She said, pointing her wand at Lavender's face. The gossip queen fell onto her side and passed out. Maya then drew the curtains shut around her bed and placed a sticking charm on Lavender's bed. She opened Parvati's curtains, did the same memory spell to her and placed a sticking charm on her curtains. She then climbed into her bed, opened a book and started reading. She was going to have a very peaceful night.

Maya entered the Great Hall early with Neville and got a surprise. "Draco!" She cried, surprised as she sat down on the other side of him. Neville sat next to her, squeezing her hand. "What are you doing at the Gryffindor table?" Draco smirked. "Having breakfast with my Gryffindor princess of course."

That was all he said, and they ate in a comfortable silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Until Neville pointed out that Ron, Harry, Millicent, Pansy, Theodore and Adrian Pucey were about to walk in and see Draco at the Gryffindor tale. There was no time for him to get across the hall in time. Maya glanced, worried for her boyfriend.

"Quick Draco!" She hissed. "Stand up and pretend to be insulting me. Do it loudly. I know you don't mean anything you'll say so, do it now! And I'm sorry for whatever I say too. I know it'll be something really hurtful."

Draco nodded quickly and pretended to be swaggering over in his usual manner. "Oh look. How sweet." Draco drawled, gaining the attention of the Slytherins. Pansy and Adrian came rushing over, since Goyle had been sent to Azkaban and Crabbe was dead.

Maya turned around. "Hello Dra-Malfoy." She greeted politely, cursing her slip-up. Adrian's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Say Ms Longbottom, are you as daft as your brother? I wonder, since its obvious stupidity runs in the family." Maya saw Neville tense and she squeezed his hand before turning back to a smirking Draco Malfoy, who looked pleased with himself, but his eyes showed his remorse and how sorry he was.

"Well, Malfoy, I could ask the same to you. Does stupidity run in your family? You see, your father was daft enough to follow the dark side, and got the dementor's kiss for it, and your mother was so stupid she watched me get tortured in her own house. She was smart enough to save the boy-who-lived's life though, so I admire her. You on the other hand, are a mixture of stupidity and just plain arrogance. Who could ever love someone like you? Even Lucius Malfoy, who had many faults had less cracks and faults than you. Honestly, get a life." She sneered at Draco, who scowled and stomped back to the Slytherin table.

She felt a pang of guilt wash over her and she stood up and headed to class. "Not hungry, going to transfiguration." She muttered before anyone could question her. She left quickly, but not before catching Draco's eye and mouthed _sorry_ to him. He nodded and smiled at her.

She then rushed out of the Great Hall, but not before hearing Ron cry out "Where's my Lav Lav? Has anyone seen her?" She smirked and went to Transfiguration.

Minerva McGonagall sighed and rubbed her head. She was getting an increasing headache. It had started last night when Severus had informed her about Maya's change, and how she had to be paired with anyone but Mr Weasley. _Mr Malfoy would make a good pair with her. _Minerva decided and wrote it down. She smiled weakly at the class, a mixture of 2 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws, six Gryffindors and six Slytherins. Clearing her throat, she smiled at Maya who was in the front row, hand poised over parchment ready to learn. She felt pride wash over her. _Somethings never change._ She thought, shaking her head. _Somethings never change._

"Good morning class. Today you will be working in pairs to write 2 essays that are 10 pieces of parchment long. The essay will be about what you have learnt in the last 6 years of Transfiguration before the war and how they influence society. One essay will be about everything you have learnt and the other about how Transfiguration influences the Wizarding World. Here are the pairs. Draco and Maya, Ronald and Cho, Harry and Pansy, Ginevra and Blaise, Millicent and Terry, Ernie and Lavender, Parvati and Justin, Theodore and Adrian, Neville and Luna" She paused, allowing the students to shuffle. Some, like Draco and Maya glared venomously at each other, while some, like Neville and Luna simply nodded and smiled. "This project will last until the start of April, since it is only your first lesson of Transfiguration. There are some books at the back. You may start now."

Minerva watched in satisfaction as her students go to work. Soon the sound of quills scratching and pages flipping could be heard from every table. Then Minerva realized Draco and Maya were talking civilly to each other, and soon, Maya blushed, and Draco smirked. _Could there be more the God of Slytherin and the Queen of Gryffindor? _She wondered and shook her head. They had always been mortal enemies and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives. _They do work well together though._ She noted and made a mental note to tell the other professors to put Zabini and Weasley together, and Maya and Draco together. They worked best together, and she would make sure they all achieved the best score on their NEWTs. She would make sure of it.

"So…" Draco began, watching as Maya's head snapped towards him as soon as he said a word. "Since something always came up when I asked you out, would you like to meet me at midnight on the Quidditch pitch? It'll be fun, I promise." Draco sighed in relief as she nodded, beaming at him. _I better not mess this up_. He decided before turning back to his essay on how transfiguration influenced the Wizarding World. Ignoring the glares the Weasel sent at him and his soulmate, he focused not on his work but on what would happen that night. He would make sure tonight would be the best date she had ever had.

**So that's it for now... Next up - Dramione's first date! I'm still writing it so feel free to leave any suggestions in the reviews. Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far by the way. Really appreciated. **

**How did you like Maya and Lavender's confrontation? I loved it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I wrote another chapter! I'm actually in class right now, but I'm bored so shh...**

**Anyways, in this chapter, it's Dramione's first date! hope you like it!**

Maya was in the common room, reading her charms textbook and trying out the spells when Ron approached her. "Oy! Longbottom!" Maya ignored Ronald until he started poking her.

"Get off me Weasley. What do you want?" Maya asked, eyes narrowing.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Where's Lavender? You should, um, um…" Ronald's courageous disposition wavered under Maya's stern glare.

"What? How am I supposed to know where Brown is Weasley? Perhaps you should take better care of your girlfriend. Choose your words carefully. I've just learnt a few spells I would like to try on a test subject."

Ron gulped and took a step back. "It's just, that well… you're her roommate aren't you? Don't you talk and stuff? You literally sleep right next to her!"

Maya rolled her eyes. The boy was extremely daft. "Honestly Ronald, if you were anymore ignorant you'd be going backwards. I barely see them, much less talk and gossip about whether you're hot or not and whether Harry would take a liking to Parvati. Go find her friend if you can't find her. They're probably stalking another boy together."

She swept her books up with one arm and stalked off, going back up to her dorm, only smirking when Ron shouted at her: "That's the problem! I can't find Parvati either!"

Maya changed out of her robes into her pajamas and tiptoed to Lavender's bed. She pointed her wand at Lavender and stunned her, unsticking her curtains. She then went to Parvati's bed and did the same thing. She then crawled into her covers, but not before casting a spell on them that would make their hair look like a bird's nest no matter how hard they tried to fix it and their make-up would smudge as soon as they put it on. She then pretended to be asleep until eleven.

Maya quietly exited the Great Hall and onto the Quidditch Pitch. It was exactly 11:55 PM. She had changed into a small red and white tank top, covered by a fluffy jacket and jeans that hugged her curves. Her hair had been tied up in a messy bun and she held her wand, ready to cast a spell at anyone who tried to attack her. She sat on the pitch and gazed at the sky. It was so beautiful out here. If only-

"Hello love" A voice purred into her ear. Surprised, she forgot about her wand and punched her 'attacker' in the stomach, earning an "Oof!" and safety as he rolled 10 meters away from her.

Lighting her wand, she waved it in her attacker's face, only to see

"Draco!" Maya yelped, immediately crouching next to him. "Merlin I'm so sorry love! I thought you were going to kidnap me."

Draco managed a weak chuckle, hands still on his stomach. "A little paranoid are we, my beloved watery elemental? It's okay. Has anyone ever told you how painful your punches are? Never mind. Let's go." He stood up slowly, and, holding Maya's hand led her over to a carpet floating a centimeter off the ground.

"Draco! I can't possibly get on this, it's too scary!" Maya cried, earning an eyeroll from Draco.

"It's not that hard, love, see? I control it." Maya continued to look at the carpet apprehensively, as if it was going to bite and Draco couldn't control the snort that came out of his nose.

"What?"

"It's just that, well, I never thought I'd see the day where I was more courageous than a Gryffindor, you know, seeing as they're renowned for their bravery. Oh, not to mention the fact that I'm better at the one thing Hermione Granger, now known as Maya Longbottom, prided herself on – getting stuff right quicker than others."

That did it. Maya glared daggers at Draco as she stepped onto the carpet and toppled over, falling onto the ground in a heap.

Draco broke, clutching his sides as he laughed tears of mirth. When he finally calmed, he saw Maya's indignant expression and started laughing hysterically all over again.

"Draco! Are you coming or not?" Maya asked impatiently, having finally gotten onto the carpet.

Draco nodded, still faintly chuckling and conjured up a rose before tucking it into her hair. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady" He murmured, and Maya blushed, resting her head on his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, watching the stars twinkle and enjoying the cool breeze. All too soon, the sun rose, and as daylight broke, Draco dropped Maya off at the Gryffindor tower, but not before kissing her fully on the lips. Mouths parted, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. They parted, gasping for air and staying like that until Maya decided to jump off the carpet and land gracefully on the floor.

Thank you Draco. I really did have a wonderful time."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Anything for my beloved elemental" He teased, winking before he flew out of view. Maya sighed before deciding to make use of the few hours of sleep she had left.

"Hey Nev, what's up?" Maya asked, sliding into the seat next to her twin.

He looked extremely happy. "Hey Mi. Gran just replied to my owl. She says she is extremely happy to have found you at last and was wondering if you would come over for half of the Christmas Holidays. Only from the start to the 24th of December, because she has to go on a business trip on Christmas." Neville explained, holding up her letter.

"Oh, yes please! I would love to meet your-sorry, our gran for Christmas. That would be the best!"

Neville beamed at her and quickly scribbled a reply and gave it to the owl, who, Maya learnt later was named _Animosus_. The rest of the week past by in a blur of studying, eating, learning and going out with Draco on their nightly adventures. No training had happened for the elementals, as Snape had been doing an important project that required all his time and energy. Soon, it was the day the Christmas holidays started.

Maya gazed sadly at Draco. "I'm going to gran's house for half of the holidays, but I'll be sure to spend the other half with you at night. I'll miss you." Maya said sadly, pecking him on the cheek.

"And so will I" Draco replied, gazing into her clear blue eyes. Maya shivered as a tingle went down her spine as she pressed her lips to Draco, only breaking apart when Neville cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I swear I will never get used to that. Mi, the train's leaving now. Have a good break Draco" Neville addressed her soulmate politely, and Draco nodded his greetings.

After one final kiss, Maya departed, leaving behind a very lonely Draco, standing there alone on the Quidditch field. If you looked very carefully at his eyes, you could have seen fire flickering in his irises, slowly dying as his soulmate travelled further away from him.

**So... That's it! Poor Draco, I have a feeling they'll miss each other...**

**next up: Augusta and Maya's first encounter! I'm not sure how that'll go so feel free to leave some suggestions in your reviews. Please like, follow and review this! It'll make this story a lot better.**

**-Luna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I haven't written in a bit, but it's been busy. This is probably the last chapter I write before Christmas, so enjoy!**

"Neville! I've missed you. I hope you've been getting good grades so far?" Their grandmother enquired as soon as they entered the house from the fireplace.

Maya looked around. They were in the living room. The room had a homey sort of feeling in it, with a small coffee table, a teapot magically pouring tea into three cups and placing them on saucers, and a painting of a couple on top of the fireplace. They looked like-

"Those are your parents, my dear. Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband." Maya stared at her grandmother.

She was pretty. Her grey hair showed how old she was, and yet, Maya thought she still had some bounce left in her as she regarded the older woman. She jumped a little when her grandmother held out her hand before shaking it.

"Augusta Longbottom. Your grandmother. I'm so proud of you my granddaughter. Come here." And with that, Augusta Longbottom swept Maya up in a hug.

Maya hesitated a it before returning it, giggling when she felt another set of hands wrap around her waist. Augusta parted and smacked Neville on the head lightly with her newspaper.

"Silly boy! Here we are, two ladies trying to have some sentimental time and you come in and ruin it!" She scolded, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

Neville grinned. "Aww, gran – can't I join in? It's not very fair, you see, when my family gets to hug, and I'm left on the sidelines. Its not very nice of you gran. You promised to be nice and treat us equally! What a lie." Neville whimpered, feigning hurtfulness and clutching his heart while looking miserably at Maya and their gran.

Maya laughed silently and her gran shook her head. "It is not funny at all, Neville Longbottom." She scolded sternly, but her mouth showed signs of affection and maybe even laughter. "Go show your sister around – the poor girl will be lost if you don't. I'll start making dinner."

Gran decided and headed into the kitchen while Neville led Maya upstairs. It was a quaint sort of house, with three floors – the kitchen, living room, dining room and library, the guest rooms and the bedrooms on the second floor, and the attic, a garden and a balcony on the third.

"This," Neville said, breaking her thoughts "Is your room."

"Wow!" Maya gasped, looking at her room for the first time. Her queen-sized bed was in the corner of her room, and windows covered most of the walls. Her room as painted a sky-blue color, with birds and clouds moving around. Maya was shocked by the level of detail her grandmother had painted the birds with.

Neville saw her shock and smiled sadly. "Gran never really had anything to do on Wednesdays, so she came here and decorated our rooms every Wednesday." He turned to leave.

"My room is the one next to yours and Gran's is the one opposite." Maya continued to look around and pushed a button on the wall, gaping when she saw a wall opened to another room. She entered and was shocked to find a whole library worth of books. It was even larger than the Hogwarts library! Slowly, she realized a note had fluttered down on to her open palm. She read it out loud:

_Dear my darling granddaughter,_

_This library is for you. If you feel overwhelmed or just want to get away from it all, come here. The magic will only work for you and for you only. If you ever read this note, a section on your parent's lives is located on the left-hand side of the library. I hope you like it._

_Forever yours,_

_Gran (Augusta Longbottom)_

Maya spent the rest of the day browsing the library, too caught up to notice the change in temperature or her elemental magic getting bored and drowsy. She only stopped when she heard the old grandfather's clock ring and she rushed off to dinner. Neville greeted her and was about to ask her where she had been until her gran stopped him, only giving Maya a small smile out of the corner of her mouth.

**That's it for now, I'll make it up with a long chapter after the Christmas Hols. Merry Christmas and Happy New year guys!**

**-Luna **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Sorry for the lack of updates but I was busy...**

**Here's a long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy!**

Maya tossed and turned. She couldn't get to sleep! Her thoughts were focused on Draco and how he smiled, what he said, the color of his eyes and everything about him. She needed him, his scent, his body, his everything! Throwing up her occlumency shields, she padded softly downstairs to the living room. She needed something to drink anyways. When she got down there, she got a surprise.

"Gran!" She exclaimed, jumping in surprise. "I didn't know you were down here! I'm so sorry, I'll just go back upstairs and-"

"No need" Augusta said, waving her hand carelessly, nearly sending a vase crashing down onto the floor. "Thank you dear. Sit down. What's the matter? Can you not sleep either?" Maya's gran asked, patting the space next to her. Maya sat and nodded.

"Ah. Here," Augusta held out a cup of something that looked suspiciously like mud. "It's a muggle tea. It helped your mother sleep on restless nights. She loved it. Try it!"

Maya took a small sip of the drink and her eyes widened. She gulped it all down, loving how the sweet syrupy tea went down her throat. "That was delicious!" She cried, licking her lips. Then she had a thought. "Gran? Can-Can you tell me about my parents? Please?"

Gran sighed and nodded. "Very well. Your father, Frank Longbottom was a Gryffindor. He was a brave man, who would do anything for his friends. He loved to joke around with his friends in the year below him, who they called the Marauders – Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They had a falling out in Frank's last year, the year James went too far with Severus Snape. He stood up for him with Lily Evans, and they had not spoken since. After James and Lily died, he mourned his loss and the loss of young Harry Potter, who your mother was godmother to. Every day until he was tortured, he berated himself for not apologizing or trying to make amends with his friends. Neville takes after him greatly." Augusta whispered, voice breaking.

Maya felt scared. Her parents had beaten her when she had said something wrong and it haunted her. "I'm sorry gran, I'll just go to bed now and-"

"No." Augusta straightened up and put her arm around Maya. She took a deep breath and continued. "Where was I? Oh yes. Your mother, Alice Longbottom was godmother to Harry Potter. She was in the year below Frank. She and Lily Evans were best friends, along with Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon and some others. Since she was my stepdaughter, I did not know much about her early life, but she was a Gryffindor, but a Ravenclaw at heart like Lily. They were inseparable. Even when they parted, they wrote to each other daily. Your mother was kind, daring and ferocious when she wanted to be. She put up quite a fight on the day they were tortured. Your father and mother were extremely happy together. They loved each other very much."

"I-I wish I could have been with them.." Maya whimpered, sobbing quietly into her gran's shoulder.

"I know dearest. You're here now. And I'll never let you go." Gran whispered, patting her back as she cried. Maya fell asleep that night buried on her gran's shoulder, tear tracks etched on her cheeks.

Maya awoke on her bed. _Neville must have carried me here. _Maya realized, touched at his thoughtfulness. She went downstairs and greeted her gran and Neville.

"Did you sleep well darling?" Gran enquired, smiling when she nodded. "Good. I'm playing this muggle game called poker with my friend Emmanuel, so I'll be back tonight. Go Christmas shopping."

And with that she departed, leaving Neville and Maya to their own devices. Neville grinned and went to the fireplace before stopping.

"Get dressed first Maya. We need to get you some new clothes first, but I doubt you should go in your nightdress…" Maya blushed when she realized.

"Be right back!" She yelped, leaving a chuckling Neville behind.

Maya gazed longingly at the bookshop as Neville dragged her past it.

"Come on" Neville grunted "We need to buy things for other people, not just you Mi" Maya nodded, still annoyed as they entered Eyelops Emporium. The rest of the day was uneventful. Neville and Maya spent the rest of the day getting presents from every shop they could find, eventually stopping for a break at the Three Broomsticks.

"So, Maya. Where do you want to go next?" Neville asked, struggling to carry his bags up onto the seat. Maya sipped her butterbeer thoughtfully. "I think I need to go into Flourish and Blotts. There are a few books I know will interest my friends and I want to get a few books to stay ahead of everyone."

Neville furrowed his brow, confused. "Who would want a book for Christmas? Harry and Ron aren't the type to appreciate it, and Ginny would rather have a new broom polishing set, the twins would want some products for their shop and Draco would-Oh." Neville realized, shrugging. Maya nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Very good, oh brother of mine. Now, shall we go into the shop for a little while?" She teased, ignoring him when Neville muttered something that sounded like "Only a while? More like 2 hours."

Neville was wrong. They only stayed in the shop for an hour, since he kept complaining and Maya had already bought most of the shop's collection of books. Augusta greeted them with a bone-crushing hug like Molly Weasley's before herding them into the living room where a house-elf called Mina greeted them by hugging their legs and then ushering the siblings into their chairs. The food was delicious as usual. Maya and Neville stuffed their faces and after a while leant back, utterly full.

"How is it that you can eat so much and not get fat?" Neville asked, holding his now-full stomach. Maya just smirked and returned to her room.

**So... A little bit of Maya and her gran fluff in the first part. Please review it and tell me what you think!**

**Also please, please, PLEASE don't hesitate to follow or like my story - that would be great!**

_**Next up: a few little letters from Maya to her darling Draco.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Sorry, Sorry, SORRY for only posting now! School's tough, you know? Assessments and stuff going on almost every day. Anyways, I hope this makes up for it! Again, Sorry!**

The rest of her holiday was spent wrapping presents, reading books, talking to her family and replying to letters. Most of them from Draco. Maya shook her head after she read his latest letter. It was two pieces of parchment long, each sentence a plead for her to come back early.

_Dearest Draco,_

_What the hell is wrong with you? I'm coming back tomorrow, so you better suck it up before I get back or you'll be the subject of my latest hexes. Not to mention that famous punch I gave you in our third year. I miss you too, but you've got to have something more interesting to do than to sit there in your common room writing to me every single minute and waiting for me to reply. I've been busy Drake! I know you miss me (Who wouldn't?) but honestly, go find Pansy and torment her or something._

_All my love in the world,_

_Maya_

Maya was just about to go shower and change for their last dinner together when Draco's owl came swooping back, looking utterly exhausted. "You poor thing, you must be tired!" Maya exclaimed, stroking the owl's head. "Here-Have some mice while I reply to Draco."

_Dear Maya,_

_Pansy gone to snog Pucey. I bet he isn't good at that either. I've sucked it up by the way, but I still miss you. You wouldn't dare give me that punch again, because you know I'll just give it right back. Anyways, who said I didn't know you were busy? I just like writing to you. When you get back, I'm going to smother you in attention until you're dead. And OF COURSE I MISS YOU! (Who doesn't?) Obviously Weasel doesn't, but who cares? His family's a nobody in my opinion. (Excluding Weaselette, coz she means quite a lot to Blaise) OY! Sorry. That was Blaise. EXCUSE ME! That was Blaise too. Anyways, I miss you A LOT mi amante (Spanish for my lover) You BETTER come back tomorrow. It's Christmas Day and I'm lonely so…_

_I miss you…_

_All the love in the world that I can buy (Basically all of it),_

_Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_You ignorant, arrogant prick in my arse! I love you too! Go and annoy Pansy then, before I hex her into oblivion. Hi Blaise, Ginny sends all her love through me. STOP SENDING ME OWLS DRACO MALFOY! YOUR OWL IS GOING TO DIE! IT'S EXHAUSTED, REALLY. If it collapses midway I am cursing YOU into oblivion instead, so yea._

_Love you, and OF COURSE I'll be coming back tomorrow. I need to give out presents!_

_Yours forever and ever (Unless you date Pansy or your owl dies or you break up with me, but the latter probably won't happen),_

_Maya_

Maya tied her letter onto a now refreshed and energetic owl before heading downstairs in her dress. Her Christmas dinner was lovely and quiet. The family shared tales, told jokes and did everything Maya thought a real family did. Not like her muggle one, which just drank alcohol and beat her up. Maya loved every single second of it and refused to let it slip her mind. It would be her new happiest memory when she cast her Patronus.

**So...How'd you like it? Please review and like to tell me where I should go from here...I need some suggestions!**

**I probably won't be able to post for a while again, so please bear with me while I struggle with my school work.**

**Thanks!**

**-Luna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for going such a long time without posting, but I'm swamped with schoolwork and exams. Hope you enjoy this chapter (I'll probably only post again near Easter or something).**

**Stay safe from the Wuhan flu/corona virus!**

Maya and Neville lugged their trunks down the stairs and into the living room, where Mina and Augusta were there to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Dear mistress and master! Mina will miss you!" Mina cried, hugging their legs while they patted Mina's head awkwardly. Maya's gran hugged them both tightly and held out her hand, shaking them each.

"It was lovely to see you Maya. You have become a very beautiful girl and your parents would be proud of you. I love you." Her gran told her, looking her squarely in the eye. "Oh! Here," Gran said, pulling out two oddly shaped presents. "These are for you two. Open them up tomorrow and thank you for those presents, they look lovely. I'll miss you-now shoo! Go have some fun!"

Augusta shooed them into the fireplace before they could blink they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Well… That was nice of her" Neville commented as Maya unpacked her stuff and sent it to her room. "I wonder what she-Hey! Where're you going?" Neville cried as Maya rushed past him and out of the Portrait Hole.

"Dracoo!" Maya replied, sprinting and giggling when she heard Neville mutter "I did not need to know that."

Maya crept up on Draco and pounced on him, knocking him off his rock and into the snow. She leant over him and kiss him hard. "Maya!" He cried happily, hugging her tight "I missed you. You know how insufferable Potty and Weasel are? I may or may not have hexed them twice or thrice…" Draco trailed off, seeing Maya glare at him.

"Drake! You KNOW how I feel about them. Be nice!" Maya kissed him again and he pulled her into the snow with him, kissing her hard. Maya found her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he was about to take it off when

"Ahem." Neville coughed, blushing red when he saw Maya's predicament.

Maya and Draco froze, which was awkward as Draco had his arms over his shirt, about to take it off.

"Um… Harry and Ron are waiting for you in the Great Hall. You might want to clean yourselves up before you go in. Oh, and Draco? Take good care of my sister. I would threaten you or something but I'm too scared of you too." Maya and Draco blushed awkwardly and got themselves cleaned up, holding hands as they went into The Great Hall.

"Maya! There you are! We missed you-Oy! Malfoy! Get off her she doesn't need you!"

Maya glared at Harry and he took a big step back. "We're dating you git, so get off him he has every right to be holding my hand." Harry opened his mouth to speak and Maya cut him off. "I don't care if he's the enemy Harry, he's perfect and I believe it. You shouldn't believe what one person tells you-it might be wrong." Draco squeezed her hand. He could see Harry getting angrier and angrier.

"You know what Maya? I forgive you for lying to us all our life and you go and date my nemesis? Are you serious? I'm sorry Ron, I should've listened to you. I can't believe I didn't believe your claims. You were right. You were just using us weren't you?" Harry asked, turning to Ron. "No matter. You want to be famous, so be it. You can be famous, WITHOUT us."

With that, Harry and Ron stormed out of the Hall, slamming the doors shut behind them.

"I'm fine." Maya said quietly before Draco could object. "They were just using me to do their homework well. Honestly, now I have you, and I can have you whenever I want. I'm fine, really."

Draco looked at her unbelievingly. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm not fine, but I don't feel as upset as I thought I would be. Can I sleep with you? Please? I don't want to face them today." Maya gazed at Draco imploringly, eyes puppy like and lighting up when he sighed.

"Fine, but who am I kidding? You don't even need to ask!" He grinned, smirking when Maya gasped as he swept her up into his arms and headed for the Slytherin common room. "Pure-Blood" He hissed and glared at Pansy and Pucey, kissing each other passionately. He nearly vomited on the spot.

Maya threw her arms around him, pulling him onto the bed and kissed him hard. "This..is…to…make up…for…before…" Maya gasped, moaning when Draco started nibbling her.

"You like this?" He asked teasingly, and Maya moaned in agreement. He nibbled her ear, her neck, her leg, her arm, her lips and when he hit her pulse point Maya moaned harder than before and started nibbling him. Draco moaned when she hit his pulse point and slammed his lips into hers, tongue seeking entrance into hers. Maya tore off his shirt and he started to tear off hers when a gasp startled them, Maya springing onto the floor when she saw Pucey staring at her in bewilderment.

"Stupefy! Obliviate!" Maya shot the two spells respectively at Pucey, who dropped to the floor. Levitating him, Draco grinned when he heard Maya mutter "He calls himself a death eater? No wonder old Voldy lost."

Draco dragged her back into bed and was about to start what they had finished when Maya pushed him away. "Draco, I love you, I really do but I'm really tired now. Can we perhaps call it a day and enjoy Christmas' Eve like this?" Draco nodded and she snuggled up against him. Ignoring the world, Draco stroked his beloved's hair and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**That's it for now, hope you liked it! Bit of Dramione fluff at the end, but oh well...**

**-Luna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Again, sorry for not posting more often but it's the best I can do. It's Christmas in the wizarding world! (Humour me please)**

**By the way, if you have nothing good to say about my story don't review at all please. I don't mind constructive criticism but people just spouting about how my story is terrible doesn't do anything.**

**On that note, enjoy the story!**

**-Luna**

"DRACOOO! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Maya cried, beaming when she was rewarded by a groan from Draco. Jumping onto him, she slapped his face lightly, smirking when he threw his covers off and was halfway out of the door before he stopped.

"Oy! Longbottom! You'll pay for that!" He glanced down and blushed, making a beeline for the bathroom. "After I get dressed!" He yelped

"I'll be in the common room!"

When Draco got down, he saw Maya sitting there, two piles of presents next to her. Once seen, she pushed a pile towards him, and a thought struck him.

"Hey Mi? Where's Pucey and Parkinson?"

"Stuck to their beds."

"When did you get up?"

"An hour before you did." Draco scowled and opened his first present.

It was from his mother. He held up an old family watch that he knew belonged to his father. It was given to him by his grandfather when he came of age. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and moved on. The rest of his presents were satisfactory, and before he knew it he was down to his last present. He glanced at Maya, and together they ripped open their presents to each other. Draco was taken aback at his present from his beloved. It was tattoo of a silver dragon. Maya waved her wand, and the dragon was inside his watch, roaring and breathing out jets of silver flames.

Maya gasped softly as she opened Draco's present to her. It was a locket with a dragon and an otter, swirling around each other with blue and red flames circling them. Inside was the engraving _I love you to the moon and back _and a picture of her and Draco when they were kissing for the first time.

"Uncle Sev took it for us." Draco's voice rumbled into her ear. "You can add more pictures to the locket as our lives progress. Just think of the picture you want, and it'll appear." Maya hugged Draco, only letting go when her stomach growled, signifying the start of lunch. Holding Draco's hand, Maya took a photo of the moment visually and added it to her collection. She would never forget her first proper Christmas.

"Welcome all to the Hogwarts feast!" McGonagall announced. "Let us all eat! Keep in mind, there will be a party tomorrow night, where everyone will be here."

Maya ate to her stomach's content. There were mince pies, chocolate cake, turkey, ham, cranberry sauce, steak, everything you could imagine filled those plates in the Great Hall. Maya loved it. Once full, she leant on Draco's shoulder and sighed happily, ignoring the venomous glares Harry and Ron sent her way. Heading back to the common room, she excused herself and went up to the girl's dorm. She flopped onto the green and silver bed and sighed. She wished Ginny was here, but she was in Italy with Blaise. They would come back next week, just in time for New Year's Day and she would have to move back to her own dorm in Gryffindor. She didn't care. Falling asleep, her last thought was on how romantic her first ball was going to be. The next week was spent kissing Draco, almost losing her virginity to him and hanging out with Neville. All in all, it had been one of the best Christmas holidays she had ever experienced. It would be better if Harry and Ron were there, but they still hated her, but she couldn't say it was devastating. She knew it would have happened sooner or later.

Maya groaned and got up to dress. She heard snuffling sounds from Pansy's bed and froze. Uh Oh… She dressed quickly and left a note on Draco's dressing table before sprinting to her dorm. When she got there, someone was already waiting for her.

"Ginny!" Maya cried, and Ginny threw her arms around her older friend.

"Hey Maya! Italy was amazing! Blaise is such a gentlemen!" Ginny gushed, earning a snicker from Maya. The girls chatted for the whole day before Ginny smirked. "Oh and Maya, what did you and Draco do?"

Maya blushed and tried to divert the attention. "The ball's tonight-did you get a dress?"

Ginny nodded excitedly "Yes! I got it from Hogsmeade before last month! I'm SO excited! Come on, let's get dressed! It's almost time to go down!" Maya and Ginny talked as they dressed, Ginny helping put make-up and styling Maya's hair and Maya doing the same for her.

Draco bounced up and down nervously. Blaise put a comforting hand on his shoulder, though he was trembling slightly as well.

"Relax Dracula – You'll do fine. I'll do fine." Harry and Ron exited with their dates – Parvati and Lavender respectively. Draco smirked. Lavender and Parvati were only 'dating' the boys because they thought they would become famous as well. It wouldn't happen. Harry and Ron glared at them as they walked past, and Lavender and Parvati giggled and pretended to swoon. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. The boys talked for ten minutes straight before the girls came down. Draco's breath caught in his throat.

She wore a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. Diamonds studded the edge of the ankle-length dress. She walked as lightly as an acrobat down the stairs, smiling nervously at the boys. Her golden hair had been put in perfect ringlets piled on her head with a few soft spirals about her face. A bracelet with a shiny otter charm dangled from her wrist, and the golden locket on her neck was beautiful.

She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful m'lady" Draco murmured, kissing her hand and smiling when she blushed.

"As do you my handsome prince" Maya replied, and off they went to the Great Hall before Ginny and Blaise caught up with them.

"There you are! You've got to stop ditching us like that" Blaise said, panting from his short run.

Draco only smirked. "A bit out of shape Blaise? Pity."

"Well," Blaise retorted, "At least I don't spend all my time on Quidditch. You see, darling Draco, there's more to life than just sports."

Ginny and Maya rolled their eyes at each other as the boys continued to bicker until they arrived at the doors.

"See you later" Blaise said before Ginny took his arm and they were swept away into the halls. Draco and Maya waited impatiently for their turn. Draco took this chance to kiss her on the lips before whispering to her.

"Be yourself and you'll be fine" he whispered, before they heard Professor McGonagall's voice sound over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce you Mr Draco Malfoy and Ms Maya Longbottom!"

Maya and Draco entered the Great Hall to stares and gasps. Maya was sure she heard some whispers. "Is that Hermione Granger? With Draco Malfoy?"

"Yea, I heard they've been dating for three months now."

"She's gorgeous! When did she ever change her looks?"

"I know right? I wonder if she's still a know-it-all…"

"She doesn't deserve to be with my Drakey-poo! She gave him a love potion! That's the only reason he's with her!" Maya smirked at that last comment.

No doubt it had been from -

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Professor McGonagall roar. "How DARE you try and sabotage another students date! Go to the Headmasters office immediately. NOW MS PARKINSON!" Draco and Maya smirked simultaneously as a weeping Pansy was dragged out of the ball, her date looking utterly lost.

Flitwick stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! Let the ball commence!"

Maya had been right in every sense. Her dream of having the best ball ever had come true. This time there had been no Ron or Harry to be bitter about her date, and she had made everyone jealous. Her night was going along fantastically. She had danced with Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Theodore, and had even partied with Luna and Ginny. Right now she was sitting near the drinks area and sipping punch with Ginny, Luna and Daphne. The Slytherin wasn't so bad once you got to know her. In fact, most of the Slytherins were quite decent once you started a conversation with them.

"So, Daphne, who're you with?" Ginny asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Maya suddenly felt very sorry for the girl. She was going to be a part in the show: Ginny's interrogation time. She herself had been victim to it many times over the years.

"I came with Theodore Nott." Ginny leaned closer, and Daphne shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Is that so? Do you like him?"

Daphne nodded eagerly. "Yes! He's so sweet it's hard not to-oh." Daphne blushed when she realized her mistake.

Ginny on the other hand, was grinning. "Interesting…Well, nice talking to you Daphne. See you later Luna, Maya" Ginny grinned and left a very flustered Daphne behind.

"Oh my Merlin! Will she tell everyone? What will Theodore do when he finds out?"

Maya and Luna tried to calm her down. "She won't tell. She'll just use it to blackmail you when she wants something." Luna reassured her, but Daphne looked even more worried.

"But I have a lot of things that she could want! What do you think she'll choose first?"

Maya rolled her eyes._ This girl is annoying. I want to hex her bollocks off._ Maya thought irritably, and jumped when she heard a reply of _I know right? That's why I didn't come over._ Maya glanced at Draco, who raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. _Surprised Longbottom? I was too. Glad you're having fun over there with Greengrass. Honestly, Mini-Greengrass is a lot better. _

Maya silently conversed with her mate before she heard Daphne wail. "She's going to blackmail me tomorrow-I know it! I just got a new Remembrall and a new scarf that-Mph!"

Maya covered Daphne's mouth and waited for the conversations around them to continue before hissing to Daphne. "Listen Greengrass. Luna and I don't want to hear all about your new things, and I would appreciate it if you stopped. Boasting about your stuff is only going to entice her further. While I don't think Ginny is that type of person, since she's more down-to-earth if you're so scared of her blackmailing you just tell everyone yourself!"

Maya stomped off in the direction of the exit before she was pulled back by Draco. "A dance with me, my love?" Draco asked, eyes twinkling.

"Of course" Maya smiled, and she was whisked away into a world of love and fantasy. She was in heaven, and she let her magic wander in her mind, slowly pulling herself closer to Draco as water intertwined with fire.

Maya leant her head against Draco's shoulders, enjoying the lazy waltz they were doing, giggling when he threw her up in the air high. _Enjoying yourself Maya? Yes. A lot actually-it's everything I imagined! _Maya replied happily _Really. You've imagined us dancing to a slow waltz before? _Draco sounded amused before Maya blushed and tried to cover her slip-up. _Yes, I mean no- Only after I found out you're my mate and we were having a dance…_ Maya could literally hear Draco chuckling in her mind. _You, my watery beloved is a terrible liar-and plus I can hear and see all your thoughts because of the bond. I have access to everything in your mind. Oh and I can see stuff from your eyes as well. Did I mention I look awfully handsome tonight? _Maya chuckled, then scowled and shut off their connection.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, flinching as her shields went down. "What did I do to deserve that? It hurt!"

Maya merely raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when the sound of glass smashing nearby. Ronald Weasley stood there, swaggering near the punch table, half a cup in hand. Professor McGonagall rushed over and looked at him disapprovingly. Maya shuddered. He reeked of alcohol.

"Who spiked the punch?" McGonagall asked, voice echoing off the walls. "Who did it?" She asked, while students shuffled backwards.

"Look!" Professor Sprout cried, "It is almost time!" The students all stared at the giant clock in the middle of the hall, counting down to the new year.

"Ten!" Draco took her hand "Nine!" She shuffled closer to him "Eight!" He pressed his side next to hers "Seven!" Maya looked around and saw the figures of Luna and Neville, Ginny and Blaise and Daphne and Theodore. "Six!" She felt a tug on her hand. "Five!" She turned around. "Four!" She stared into his cold grey eyes "Three!" He stared into her sapphire eyes. "Two!" They leant closer "One!" Closer..

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered, and as fireworks exploded around them, Maya and Draco shared their first kiss in the new year together, silhouetted by the bright fireworks. _ I love you Maya. Happy new year, my watery elemental. _ _Happy new year and good night my fiery elemental, I love you Drake, I love you too._

**So...What do you think? Please like and review, the next chapter will be up by the middle or late March, I promise!**

**Until then, **

**Luna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! New chapter up! Slightly earlier than I planned but oh well.**

_I keep forgetting to put it in, but I don't own Harry Potter._

Maya groaned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She had a slight headache, but she assumed it was from sleeping late and that it was a hangover from the spiked punch. Stumbling down the staircase, she grimaced as another spike of pain shot through her head. Her parents always said it was good to eat if you had a hangover. Maya looked across the Great Hall and sighed. _Drake, where are you? _She searched for him, and found him in his room, wearing only his pants. Blushing, she screamed at him in his mind. _Drakey-Poo! Wake up my Drakey! You're so cute wearing only your bottoms!_ She giggled as he shot up and looked around, chuckling when he realized. _Good morning Maya. Do you like what you see? _Maya immediately started blushing again. _I see._ _Drake, why aren't you at breakfast? My head hurts. _Maya rolled her eyes. _Of course it does Drake. McGonagall just announced it was a strong type of liquor and that even a sip could cause a massive headache. You should come. Eating a big breakfast helps make the pain go away. _Maya rolled her eyes when she heard Draco's response. _No. I hurt too much. I'll get a house-elf to bring some for me. MY house-elf Maya, so don't fuss. Now bye. I'm going to go back to sleep. _

Maya shook her head at her boyfriend's antics and noticed everyone near her was staring at her. "What?" She asked, and Lavender answered.

"You think it's funny my bunny Hunny died?" Lavender asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Lavender I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was thinking of something funny and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation." Lavender just sniffed and turned her head away.

Later, Ginny dragged Maya away. "What?" Maya asked. It seemed to be a common thing for her to say this year.

"You can hear him in your brain too, can't you. I found out this morning since his pain was so strong it woke me up. When did you start hearing him?"

Maya grinned. "It's going to sound stupid. Daphne was weeping over the fact you know she likes Theodore, and-"

"Wait, what! She thought that! I had an idea, but I didn't know. Thanks for telling me."

Maya scowled at Ginny's smug expression and continued. "Anyways, I was feeling really irritated and I thought something along the lines of that I wouldn't mind hexing her bollocks off and he heard it and we started a conversation. Stop laughing Gin! It's not that funny!"

Ginny had doubled over laughing, tears of mirth in her eyes. "You wanted to-Hahaha- hex her bollocks off! And he heard! Hahahaha!" Maya patiently waited until Ginny's laughs subsided.

"Right. See you later Mi. I'm going to see what I can do for Blaise. The stupid git drank 20 cups of punch. See ya!" Maya waved and headed back to her dorm to read. All classes had been cancelled for the week, since so many had been 'poisoned' by the punch.

Maya snapped her book shut and groaned. She felt terrible. Her head hurt even more now, and her stomach was growling at her, distracting her from her book. She also felt like something was just…off. She couldn't explain it but there was something off about her. Getting off the couch, she climbed up the staircase and into her private dorm. Flopping onto her bed, she felt a wave of exhaustion overwhelm her and frowned. _Strange. _ It couldn't be Draco, as she had shut down their connection. It had to be her. _But why? I just got up and…_ Maya drifted off to sleep, too tired to even finish her thoughts.

**It's a bit short, as I didn't have much time to write it but I hope you enjoy what there is to read. I've decided to post every fortnight or every week if I have time, but I'll see how it goes.**

**-Luna**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys...I'm back! Enjoy the next chapter! It's kind of useless but important nevertheless. Enjoy!**

_Maya walked through an empty corridor, searching for a sign of life. Around her, flames flickered and died as soon as she passed it. "Hello?" She called, but no one answered. Suddenly, Draco appeared, stretching his arm out for her when a killing curse hit him from behind. Maya screamed. Another picture appeared of Neville doing the same, then Augusta, Her parents and Ginny. "Ri-ridikulus!" She sobbed, pointing her wand at the boggart, still weeping as it disappeared. Smooth, pale hands appeared over her neck, comforting hands of Draco Malfoy. She leant into his touch, kissing his arm when he whispered "I got you now, my beauty and I'm going to get you soon…" Maya leant into his touch even more, her brain fighting for her to get up and run but her body was not cooperating. Another figure appeared in front of her. "MAYA!" Draco number two screamed as Draco number one cackled. Finally getting a hold of her body, she kicked Draco 1 in the shin, and he howled in pain before smashing her head onto the floor. Feeling her head, she pulled away red, sticky liquid – her own blood. "Now my beauty, let's show this imposter he doesn't belong in the land of the living, shall we?" Maya wanted to shake her head, but her mind felt foggy. She barely registered Draco 1's evil cackling or Draco 2's widened eyes, tear-filled eyes before she heard "Avada Kedavra!" She watched, numb with shock as Draco 2 fell onto the floor. "Well done my pretty," She heard Draco 1 say as he lifted his disguise up. It was Fenrir Greyback. "Now I can have some fun with you my darling, but first.." He waved a wand, and Maya's mind clouded. Pointing her wand at herself, she whispered the unforgivable curse: "Avada Kedavra."_

Maya jolted awake, breathing heavily and pushed her sweat-filled hair out of her face. Rubbing her aching head, she tried to control her breathing and thought about what she had just witnessed. Her dream had been a nightmare, one of the worst that she had encountered so far in her insomniac life. She would have to get a sleeping draught from the Hospital Wing in the morning. Pain shot through her head. Make that a pain-relieving potion as well. Maya let he thoughts wander as she tried to get to sleep until a wave of nausea filled her stomach and she was stumbling int the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, she waited for ten minutes before deciding it was a false alarm. This happened several times until Maya could stand it no longer and slipped out of the common room.

Maya crept up to the doors of the Hospital Wing and mentally kicked herself when they creaked open. _Of course they would creak, why didn't I put a silencing spell on it before? _Heading to the potions cabinet, she opened it and cast _Lumos. _Her eyes scanned the labels before falling on _sleeping draughts_. She collected the whole stock of them and put them into her basket. Rubbing her head absentmindedly, she took a few _Pain-relieving potions, stomach calmer potions _and some _energy potions _as well. She stood and turned to leave when she nearly dropped her basket as she clutched her rolling stomach. Even when the pain passed, she stayed bent over, waiting for her food to come up. Once the feeling was gone, she turned back and snatched two handfuls of _Stomach soothing potions _and _Anti-nausea potions. _Once she was sure she had everything, she headed back to the dorm, ducking and hiding into alcoves whenever prefects or Mr Filch and Mrs Norris past her. Once she got back to her room, she cast an invisibility charm on her basket and went to take a shower. Suddenly, a blinding pain in her head made her trip and fall. She pushed her not dripping with sweat hair out of her face, lying down fully when her adrenaline left her, and exhaustion took over. Curling up in a ball to please her grumbling stomach, she drifted off to dreamland.

Maya was sitting on a rock, tossing a rock up and down and catching it with the other hand. Shivering slightly and lost in her thoughts, she only realized someone was behind her when that someone tackled her onto the ground.

"Draco!" She gasped, coughing.

He grinned and then frowned. "Are you sick?" He asked, looking worried. Maya would have kissed him right there and then, except she was coughing, and, she was on the ground and couldn't get up.

"Fine. I choked on my saliva. Now help please!" She cried, shrieking when he lifted her up and softly pecked her on the lips.

"I should really get used to you doing that." Maya breathlessly said, smiling as he nodded in agreement.

"yes, you should. Come on, there's something I want to do today, right under that oak tree." Draco pointed in the direction of a snow-covered tree. Maya nodded and let him lead her under the tree, where he suddenly pushed her down and lay next to her.

Maya gasped in surprise and coughed before recovering, shivering in delight as he traced her spine. Or was it because of the cold? Turning around, she met Draco's worried face.

"Why so down?" She teased, and Draco pulled her closer.

"It's nothing." He whispered and continued tracing her spine.

Slowly but surely, she began to unbutton his pants and he did the same for her skirt. They were almost there when- _Crash! _ Maya screamed as she was engulfed in the snow that had fallen off the tree. Climbing out, she shook the excess snow out of her sweater and shivered in the cold air.

She watched as Draco climbed out, looking extremely crestfallen. "My hair is covered in snow!" He whined, and Maya had to giggle.

"It's fine Draco, you can barely see it." She laughed at Draco's glare.

"My hair's not _that_ pale" He protested indignantly, only to be in near tears before Maya stopped.

"Aww, poor baby Drakey-poo, he's upset!"

Maya teased, chuckling when she heard an indignant "You're too right I am." Kissing him on the cheek, she started to head inside, only to be pulled back by Draco.

"Mi, you okay? You're trembling." Maya nodded, still shivering.

"Yea. I'm just shaken by the tree-get it. Anyways, I'm still in shock. I think I'll go back into the common room and warm up a bit." Draco nodded and waved.

Once Maya got back, Ginny was waiting for her. "There you are! I haven't seen you in a year!"

Maya fought the urge to roll her eyes but did it anyways. "Gin, I've only been absent for three days."

"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed. "Far too long!"

Maya threw her hands up in exasperation "Alright, alright I surrender." She said, sighing as Ginny giggled.

"Where've you been? Please don't tell me you've been in your room this whole time. You have, haven't you?" She questioned, not even needing an answer. "You need to get out more often Maya! You've gotten paler. I can't wait for the sun, and – why are you shivering?"

"Snow fell on me and Draco" Maya replied, still shivering.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and pushed her towards her dorm. "Go up there missy and sleep. You look tired. Oh, and don't forget to clean yourself up!"

Maya rolled her eyes "Yes mother." She muttered. She took a shower before climbing into bed, grimacing as her stomach rolled like it had every second during her encounter with Draco and squeezed her eyes shut when it rumbled again. Her head hurt terribly, and she felt like she was about to throw up. Snatching a pain-relieving potion and an anti-nausea one, she gulped them both down, shuddering at the taste before sighing in relief as the potion started to work. Drinking a sleeping-draught, she collapsed in bed, only awake for long enough to turn off her lights.

**Again, It's short, but with everything going on I haven't had much time to write. Stay safe from the Corona Virus everyone!**

**-Luna**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter's up! Enjoy! I'll probably write a short one for tomorrow or later today, but that's for later... **

Draco paced back and forth, back and forth anxiously. Blaise and Ginny watched him.

"Draco mate, stop it, you're making us all dizzy." Blaise decided to step in.

"So?" Draco growled impatiently, and Blaise flinched. He knew what Draco could do when he was irritated. "My mate has been missing for six fricking days, and I think that's enough reason to be pacing!" He cried angrily before sinking down, leaning against a wall.

They were in the room of requirement, where Blaise and Ginny always met after classes. Draco had begun to tag along as Maya had never shown for their nightly endeavors. He ran his hand through his hair frustratedly and left the two other elementals kissing.

Draco barged into the potions room, making Severus jump.

He scowled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, though his face said otherwise.

Draco glared at him. "I have no time for your games Severus" he replied, taking Snape by surprise. Draco had _never_ called him Severus before. Something must be dreadfully wrong. "My soulmate has been missing ever since Wednesday, and I demand assistance in finding her. What if something's happened?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Calm down Draco" He ordered, pushing a vial of Calming Draught into his hands. "What makes you think she is in danger and not sleeping in her room? She looked exhausted last time I saw her."

Draco tapped his foot in a rhythmic beat. Severus raised his eyebrow. Draco only tapped that rhythm when he was extremely agitated or worried.

Right now it looked like he was both. "Well," Draco took a deep breath, and began his tale.

**_Flashback to just now (today evening):_**

_Draco was heading to the restricted section to find Maya when he hid as two professors past. He didn't have a note from a teacher and didn't want to get caught. _

_"It's worrying" Draco heard Sprout say "Ms Longbottom has never been known to miss two days of class before."_

_"Yes." Professor McGonagall agreed solemnly. "She has never done this before. If she still does not show by tomorrow, I will have to go look for her. It is worrying…" _

_Draco listened as the professors chatted on about Maya and what could be wrong with her. _

_"The worst thing is" he heard professor Sprout say. "She could be dead for all we know, but we're all too busy to look for her." _

_"I agree." Professor McGonagall nodded, mouth forming into an even tighter line. "Ever since Mr Weasley and Mr Potter abandoned her, she has not looked the same, although I am glad Mr Malfoy is helping her cope." _

_"They do make a good couple, don't they, although I am worried he might not be enough. Who knows? Maybe she has suicided and not told anyone. We must look for her tomorrow." Professor Sprout stated firmly, and McGonagall agreed. _

_He slipped into the shadows, heart beating loud and clear, wondering if his soul mate's was doing the same at all._

**_End Flashback_**

"So you see?" Draco asked his godfather. "She might have suicided! And we have to do something to find out if she did or my head is going to explode!" He cried.

Severus had no reaction.

"Um…. Uncle? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of his godfather's face and jumped when he started laughing.

"Uncle Severus! It's not funny! She could be dead!"

Severus quietened, still chuckling and spoke. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you really take those two teacher's gossip for word?" Seeing his godsons blank face, he sighed and explained. "Professors are meant to think of the worst possible situation a student could be in. Since it is Minerva's own cub, and the brightest one at that she is extra worried and is probably panicking. Pomona was probably trying to comfort her by sharing her own worries. Those two are the gossipiest professors I have ever met. Well, apart from the old Bumblebee."

He smiled when Draco chuckled quietly at Snape's nickname for the headmaster. "But honestly Draco, be calm. If she does not show up tomorrow at potions, I will personally lead a search party for her, I promise. Now go to bed." Draco nodded and moved to the door. "No! I meant this one you imbecile." Severus teased, ruffling his godson's hair and grinning when he sleepily protested.

"Uncle Sev, you've messed up my hair!"

Severus snickered. "Did I? Whoopsies, I better try and put it back into place then…" Severus deliberately messed it up even more.

"UNCLE! STOP!" Draco cried as he felt his hair get messed up.

"Woops. How can I make this up?" He pretended to think. "Hmmm… Oh! I've got it!" Severus exclaimed before reaching under the blankets and tickling his godson non-stop.

"Uncle…. Please…Stop!" Draco begged between giggles.

Severus frowned and released his godson from the tickles. "I was having fun…Oh well. Good night Draco."

"Good night Uncle Sevrus" Draco murmured quietly, snuggling into his bed. Snape smiled. It had been years since Draco had called him that. He had to say that he had missed playing with his godson. _They have all seen too much for their age. They're just innocent victims of a cruel world. _Severus thought, running his hand through Draco's hair. It was a caring side that only Blaise, Narcissa, Bellatrix and now Maya had seen, and he was determined no one else would see that side without his permission. They were in enough danger as it was.

**That's it! Please please please like, review and follow this story! Tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back with another chapter! I hope it's okay...Kind of cringe but I need it to be, so...sorry!**

_A dark figure, silhouetted by the moon apparated into a dark hut. The person was wearing a dark cloak and a golden mask. _

_"Ah…Moonlight, you are here." A silky voice emerged from the darkness. The lights flickered on, and 9 people dressed like the person (Moonlight) parted in order to let the newcomer through. _

_"Yes sir. I would not miss our first meeting for anything in the world." The leader smirked. "Good. Let me introduce you. Gentlemen and women, this is Moonlight. Since they would like to keep their identity a secret, we will be calling them in plural instead of him or her, he or she or his or her. Moonlight, this is Phoenix, Gemstone, Lilypad, Deathbringer, Lion king, Grimmer, Soul, Lightstone and Angler. They are my other 9 most trusted followers. We," The leader continued "are here to defeat the light side once and for all. Since our most trusted Dark Lord failed, I shall be stepping up in his place and we will rise above them all!" He declared before shushing the cheers and applause. "We will start with" He whispered, as if he was afraid of someone eavesdropping. "Hogwarts."_

Maya awoke to the birds chirping. "Oh…What day is it?" She groaned and jolted out of bed when she realized. "Wednesday? I've been out for a week! Oh my goodness I better get to class!" She cried, slipping out of bed. She rushed to the classroom, hoping she wasn't late.

Draco tapped his foot anxiously and drummed his fingers on the table. Blaise tried to ignore it, but the tapping finally got to him and he snapped. "Mate, will you stop?" Draco just sent him a glare. Blaise sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look, I know you're missing Maya, but the fire over Snape's cauldron is already too high. Come on Dracula, someone's going to put two and two together and the whole school will know. She'll probably come on later."

Just then, Snape came in, robes billowing behind him and shut the door, only to have it pulled open by –

"Maya!" Blaise and Draco breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief before Blaise frowned. Something seemed off about her.

"Sorry I'm late professor.." Maya panted out, and Severus just nodded and dismissed her back to her seat.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Maya. Draco was too happy about her being okay to realize, but Blaise knew something was wrong. Her hair was wet with sweat, and her face was paler than normal. It could have been the fact it was still cold, but Blaise could tell it was a different kind of pale. When Maya looked over and narrowed her eyes at him, he quickly turned away and nudged Draco in the ribs.

"Ouch! Zabini, what do you want?" He asked irritated, glaring at his friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't you think Maya's looking a little off?" He asked, shocked when Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"What're you talking about Zabini? My mate looks fine. Uncle was right, she was probably just tired." Blaise stared in shock at Maya. She looked picture perfect now!

"But- I thought… Never mind." He muttered as he turned back to the board.

It was the next morning and Maya felt even worse than yesterday. As she made her way down to the Great Hall, Draco was anxiously glancing at the Gryffindor table.

Blaise poked him. "Mate, if you're so worried about her why don't you just go to the Gryffindor table yourself?" He asked, mouth full of food.

Draco gave him a look of disgust. "Fine. Oh and Zabini, please finish eating before you talk. You're beginning to look like Weasel." He smirked and left Blaise frantically swallowing and asking everybody whether he looked like Ron.

"Weaselette." Ginny turned and found none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"Malfoy." Ginny greeted politely.

"have you seen Maya?" Draco asked, frown increasing when Ginny shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. She'll probably be in class." Draco nodded and turned to leave when Ron cried out a bitter mutter.

"Why do you care ferret boy? Trying to tease the fake mudblood again?" Draco was about to answer when Ron called out again. "Coz if you are, I'd like to help you torment her life."

Draco whipped around, anger evident in his normally emotionless steel eyes. Everyone who was watching the conflict scooted away from Ron.

"You will never speak of her like that again, got it? Because if you do, a nasty trip to St Mungo's is waiting for you."

As he walked away, Ron, called out again. "Why do you care so much about a nasty, little know-it-all? She's just a rude, egotistical mudblood idiot who thinks she's too good for this world of pure bloods. She needs to learn how to bow down to her superiors."

Everyone gasped, and Maya, who had just entered the hall felt tears in her eyes. Fleeing the hall, she let her tears fall free as she ran back to her dorm.

Draco, who had sensed her anguish was even angrier now. "you believe that bullsh*t? Huh? You do? Why did you date her then? Huh?"

Ron was even cockier now "Because it would show who had all the power to that little mudblood-me." Draco hurled his fist back and punched Ron in the jaw.

"Don't you EVER say anything about Maya again, you hear me Weasel? Or else, a bruise won't be the only thing you'll be missing." He stalked off, but not before kicking Ron in the groin.

"Why…do you care…anyways? She's…just a mudblood." Ron asked, gasping in between breaths.

Draco smirked. "Because, you blood traitor, she's my girlfriend." And with that, Draco left the hall, leaving the gaping faces of the school of Hogwarts behind.

Maya was sobbing in her bed. It was all too much. The fact that Draco was her soulmate, her first best friends ever in her life now hated her, the fact that a war was coming that she needed to be a part of all came back to her. It was all too much for her to process. But she needed to. Sighing unhappily, she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed to Transfiguration. That day, she ignored anyone's attempts to talk to her, even Ginny's and refused to open her mind to Draco's. Once done with classes, she sprinted to her dorm, locked it with a password and did her homework.

**As I said, it's a bit cringe, but I need it to set the stage for later chapters. Hope you don't mind! Please, please PLEASE Like, read and review, it will really make my day!**

**-Luna**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own Harry Potter**

Maya jolted upright, feeling someone shaking her shoulders. "Maya? It's almost time for first period.."

Ginny said, as Maya sat up, sniffling and blinking confusion. "Oh."

"I'm going to go first. You better hurry up, or you'll be late for first period." Ginny called out as she left the room.

Maya started when she saw the time before burying her head into the crook of her elbow to sneeze. Sleeping for a whole day had not helped Maya in the slightest. In fact, it made it even worse. Her head was still aching, if not even more now and the exhaustion she had felt last night was still there. Whilst everything was still there, her body had added on more pressure on her sinuses, causing her to sniffle every few seconds. Not to mention the itch in her throat had increased and her head felt heavy.

Maya sat down in a seat next to Neville.

"There you are!" Neville whispered. "I was wondering if you were going to miss class!"

Maya smiled weakly at her brother. "Overslept." She whispered back as Professor Flitwick started the class.

"Today you will be studying the….." As Professor Flitwick droned on about a certain charm, Maya felt her eyes go heavy and was about to face-plant on the table when Neville jabbed her in the ribs.

"Maya, wake up!" He hissed as Maya jerked awake and smiled guiltily at him.

"Sorry." She muttered, sniffling. Maya pinched herself to keep herself awake for the rest of that lesson. Today is going to be a long day. 

Maya was right. The day passed extremely slowly. Either Neville or Ginny had to elbow her in the ribs frequently as she fought to stay awake in class. All the information they would need for their NEWTs went sailing over her head as she fought the battle to not sneeze or cough. She hated all that unwanted attention and stares that came with sneezing or coughing as she continually interrupted the quiet lecture that everybody was giving. By dinner, Maya had had enough.

She was exhausted. "I'm going to head up to my room." She told Ginny as they exited Ancient Runes. "I'm not that hungry." Ginny looked at her strangely but nodded anyways.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" She called as they parted.

Twenty minutes later, Maya staggered into the common room. It had taken longer for her to get here than usual because she kept stopping to sneeze. The pressure in her sinuses was now crushing and she had to breathe through her mouth, making a wheezing sound that rattled in her chest. She flopped onto her bed, coughing as she did so and fell asleep immediately.

Maya moaned as she woke up, coughing into her hand. Her head pounded against her skull and the room spun whenever she tried to stand up. She collapsed back onto her bed seconds after she stood up. She was exhausted. There was _no way _she would be able to go to her classes today. Grabbing a piece of parchment and some ink, she scribbled a note to Ginny.

_Gin,_

_Since we have classes together today, I was hoping you could tell the professors I won't be in class today. I don't feel very well, so I think I'll skip class today. Thanks. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_Maya._

_(Ps. If you can, please try and stop Draco from worrying. I'm fine.)_

Once done, she sent it off with Hedwig, Harry's owl and collapsed onto her bed, curling up and drifting off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Maya woke from a deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she exited her dormitory, going down the stairs when loud music reached her ears and the sound of screaming and partying came from the common room.

"Maya!" Neville cried, pushing his way towards her

"Hey Nev. What's all this?"

"Gryffindor's ahead of all the houses by 200 points! At this rate we'll win the House Cup for sure!" Ginny chimed, popping up behind her. "Firewhisky?"

Maya looked aghast at the suggestion. "Ginny Weasley! How could you suggest such a thing? We are at school and alcohol is not allowed! I should take this from you, but," Maya lowered her voice a little, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'll let it pass because this is an important thing to celebrate and-"

She was interrupted by Ginny's loud laughter. "I knew you had some fun in you! You're not just a bossy know-it-all!"

"Excuse me?"

Ginny ignored her. "Come on, let's go have some fun." As she dragged Maya through the crowd, Maya glanced at Neville desperately, but he only smirked and raised his firewhisky to his lips.

She had a wonderful time, but soon it was curfew and Maya felt obligated to turn the music down and usher the younger ones into bed.

Maya woke on a Hogsmeade weekend. She felt absolutely terrible. Her throat was on fire, and her head was aching. _Maybe some fresh air will do me good._ Maya thought before she exited the Portrait Hole and went outside to the field.

"Maya!" Draco called at her, surprising her and causing her to fall off her rock. He swooped down and picked her up, kissing her fully on the lips. _Oh no!_ Maya thought, desperately trying to push him away. The tickle was working its way down his sinus' again. Her face felt hot and her eyes had started to tingle. She could feel congestion filling her nose and she parted her lips to get a good breath. The air was warm, but it tickled her throat all the same.

"Draco…Get…Off. Me!" She gasped, finally managing to push him away. She quivered slightly, feeling the tickle creep down her throat as Draco watched her, confused and upset. _Why did she push me away? _He wondered. It had started with just a small prickle that could have been rubbed out easily. But her hands were busy, trying to push Draco away.

"How long have you been ill?" He asked softly. Maya felt anger rise up in her, and before she knew it she was yelling hoarsely.

"I am not sick Draco Malfoy, you ignorant little prick! I can't believe you kissed me! How _DARE_ you! Don't you ever speak to me again!" She cried before stomping off back to her bed.

"Maya? What happened between you and Draco? Blaise told me he's been moping since he came back yesterday. It's probably you, don't deny it. He's only ever showed emotions when it comes to you." Ginny warned as Maya opened her mouth to speak. Maya tried, but found her voice had been reduced to a raspy whisper.

"Well…I may or may not have yelled at him when he tried to kiss me…" Maya admitted sheepishly.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Maya. "Maya! How could you?" She scolded. "You know how hard it was for Draco when you started to ignore him? He was heartbroken! Blaise told me he was crying yesterday! You better go and apologize!" She told Maya, and Maya simply nodded and got off her bed before Ginny stopped her. "Not now! You're in no shape to go anywhere now. Stay in bed Maya. _ I mean it." _Ginny ordered, and Maya nodded, too tired to argue, slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

Maya groaned and got out of bed, feeling light-headed and dizzy. She slipped out of the common room, treading carefully and putting a feather-weight charm on herself. She would have gone to sleep except guilt had overwhelmed her and she decided she would not sleep until she apologized to Draco. Slipping into the library, she caught a flash of platinum blonde hair by the window in a secluded corner of the library. She smirked. There as only one person with that type of hair.

"Draco?" She whispered, not by choice of course.

"Go away." He replied, not even looking at her.

"Please Draco, look at me and I'll tell you everything." She said desperately, smiling internally when he reluctantly turned towards her. He stared at those sapphire eyes rimmed with a tinge of red. Her face was paler than usual except her nose, which was red from all her sneezing.

"I'm really…. really…. I'm really…" She trailed off as her stomach coiled and lurched.

"You're what?" He asked, noting the way she bit her lip and the way her hands clutched her stomach.

"Maya?" He asked uncertainly, but before he knew it, his soulmate was hurling acids and bile all over the floor, spewing out tiny morsels of bread. Even when Draco thought she had no more acids to projectile vomit, she gagged and retched. Finally straightening up, she clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Maya?" He asked again, suddenly worried. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but instead started to hurl blood all over the carpet, mixing it with the vomit already on the floor. Draco watched in horror as she heaved. When she was done, she collapsed onto all four, hands trying to support her weight. "Scourgify!" He said, pointing his wand at the bloody mess on the floor. Maya looked at him gratefully and stood up.

Then it happened in slow motion.

Maya's eyes went rolling backwards into her head, her face went white and she fell backwards onto the floor. Draco's seeker reflexes took hold and he swooped her up in one arm, cradling her like a baby. He ran to Madam Pomfrey, yelling her name as he barged into the Hospital Wing.

**Stay safe from COVID-19 - stay home**

**Please like, review and follow...**

**If you have any suggestions on what I should write next do put it in the comments or email me - thanks!**

**-Luna**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy and stay safe from COVID-19!**

_He ran to Madam Pomfrey, yelling her name as he barged into the Hospital Wing. _

"What is it? What is it? Can't anyone have any sleep tonight?" She muttered before her sleepy eyes widened as she took in a panting Draco and an unconscious Maya.

"I…don't know what happened!" Draco cried fearfully. "I was in the library, she came up to me, then she started vomiting, heaved and vomited out blood and then collapsed!" He explained, panic rising in his chest.

"Mr Malfoy. Calm down. I do not have time to look after both of you. Now, I suggest you go get her closest friends. Maybe they can give some more clues as to what has happened to her. Go NOW Mr Malfoy!" Draco rushed off and Madam Pomfrey stroked her hair before bustling off to get some potions.

"Poor girl, what has happened to you?" She asked rhetorically, pouring some fever-reducing potions into her mouth. Maya then convulsed violently and shook in her bed, hands flying everywhere. Ginny, Blaise, Neville and Draco came rushing in, only to stop and stare in shock. Draco immediately dashed over and held her hand. Soon, the seizure stopped as abruptly as it came, leaving the five conscious humans in shock.

"..What was that?" Ginny asked trembling, clutching Blaise's hand.

Madam Pomfrey looked grim. "I gave her a fever reducing potion, but almost immediately started to convulse after I poured it down her mouth."

"Well, can't you just spell it into her stomach?" Draco asked impatiently.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "If I spell it, there is a high chance she will try to expel it and end up putting it in her lungs instead, which would be deathly. So, we have no choice but to get Professor Snape in the morning and wait for her to sleep it off."

"Sleep it off? SLEEP IT OFF?!" Ginny exclaimed "She could have done that for the past two weeks! She's been hurling her guts out since last week, and she's been looking peaky since the day after the ball!"

"Ah, Ms Weasley, does that mean you know something about Ms Longbottom that we do not?" Snape's silky voice pierced their ears.

"W-Well," Ginny stuttered, suddenly very nervous. "I-I thought she looked a little peaky the day after the ball, but assumed it was because of the spiked punch. Then two days later, I saw her enter the common room, shivering and slightly pale but I assumed it was because she fell into the snow with Draco. I only saw her four days later in Potions. After dinner that night, she complained of pain in her muscles, so I massaged her shoulders until they stopped hurting. The next day, Ron called her a mudblood-" Draco growled. "and she refused to talk to anyone. She didn't go to class the next day. I did suggest she go to the Hospital Wing, but she refused. I told her to go find Draco and apologize to him once she felt better, and before I know it, she… she…she's right there, vomiting her guts out!" Ginny cried, sobbing into her hands. Blaise pulled her close to him and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I did think something was off about her in potions before, but when I looked twice she was fine, so I left it at that." Blaise muttered, shooting Draco a worried glance.

Neville gulped. "The only time I saw any sign of discomfort from her was the day she had a migraine. She avoided me at all costs."

Severus and Madam Pomfrey exchanged looks.

"I'll go see if there's anything I can find from her." Madam Pomfrey said before bustling off.

As soon as she left, Draco threw himself into Severus' arms and cried. "What are we going to do Uncle? I can't live without my soulmate! I don't want to lose her so soon!" He cried, hands still around his neck.

Severus patted Draco's neck softly while the others watched, surprised by Draco's outburst. "She won't die Draco, I promise you. I will do everything I can and more to keep your soulmate alive. I swear on my own body." He promised, and Draco nodded, withdrawing himself from his godfather.

"I'm sitting here until she wakes up." Draco vowed, while the others nodded in agreement. Snape sighed heavily and agreed to let them stay. They sat there, 5 solemn humans, praying the sixth unconscious one would wake up soon.

**Please like, review and follow**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys! I keep forgetting about this! I don't own Harry Potter - that honour goes to JK Rowling :-(**

_A silhouetted figure landed with a pop! Onto the ground. Treading carefully, she walked across the forest green and into a clearing surrounded by figures with black masks that matched their outfit. "Ah, moonlight, my personal spy. How is my son?" The leader asked. Moonlight bowed. "The same my lord," She replied. "He is feeling upset. I have poisoned the mudblood like you asked. It is impossible for her to wake up anytime soon." The leader clapped his hands before freezing. "Wait. Why is my son upset in this happy turn of events?" "He has come out to be good friends with the mudblood. If I might say my lord, it is good the mudblood is half-dead, as he can now focus on other things, like helping our cause." The leader clapped his hands happily. "Excellent. I am glad you decided to join us Moonlight. Now, here is our plan to get rid of the old McGonagall. I also need revenge on the old Dungeons Bat…"_

Draco was sitting next to Maya, his hand in hers. The others were asleep, and Severus had gone down to the Dungeons to brew some potions for Maya. He sighed. "Please, come back to me Maya, I can't stand seeing you like this!" He begged, only Maya gave no response, only a soft blow of air through her nose. Draco took it as a sign that she was listening and kept on talking. "I can't live without you, and I can't bear to live without you!" He cried, letting his tears flow freely. "I can't lose you so soon! I've only just got you! Please, answer me, do anything to let me know you're still there! Please…" He trailed off as Madam Pomfrey exited her room and came bustling over.

"Mr Malfoy, I need you to move so I can-"

"No." Draco stated firmly. "I'm not leaving her side until she wakes. I promised I would protect her at all costs, so I am staying with her at all costs." Madam Pomfrey look at him sympathetically and hurried off to get more potions.

Draco took a deep breath. He had a plan.

"Legilimens!"

_Pain...Hurt...Woozy...Dizziness..._

Draco resurfaced from his soul mate's mind, gasping for breath.

He looked at Severus who had come to stand next to him and nodded. Severus raised an eyebrow and pointed his wand at her face.

"Legilimens!" When he resurfaced he looked thoughtfully, hand still on Maya's face.

"I have a feeling I know what has happened to her, but I can't be sure. Keep talking and touching her Draco. It helps lessen the pain. Blaise, Ginevra, follow me." He suggested before he exited the room, Blaise following.

"Don't call me Ginevra." Ginny snapped, before hugging Draco and following Blaise. Draco felt Maya's eyes flutter as she opened her eyes.

"Maya! You're back!" Draco cried, hugging her gently.

Maya smiled. "Hi Drake." She croaked out. "Ms Longbottom! Welcome back to the world." Madam Pomfrey smiled, giving her some water.

"Here. Drink up, you need it-"

"No!" Draco cried before lowering his voice as Maya winced. "She'll vomit it back up again. Don't ask me how I know, but just spell it into her stomach or give her fluids with something else."

"Draco, I'm sorry." Maya whispered as Madam Pomfrey hurried around the wing. "I yelled at you for no reason, but I was in pain. It doesn't make my actions any better but-" She was stopped by Draco who had pushed his lips onto hers.

She pushed him away weakly. "Draco, I don't want you getting what I have."

"He won't." Severus entered the room, followed by Neville, Ginny and Blaise.

Ginny rushed in and hugged her. "Maya! Welcome back!" She cried as she hugged her.

Neville was next. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. "Welcome to Hogwarts sis. I missed you."

Blaise just smiled at her and nodded, which was enough for Maya.

"Well?" Draco interrupted impatiently. "Why won't I get what she got?"

Severus' smile dropped instantly. "It seems someone poisoned her. It was supposed to be deadly, but the brewer got it wrong and put her into a coma. It was supposed to starve you to death, as you were unable to eat or drink anything without it coming up again. However, the brewer forgot to add bat wings, so the potion only happens for a week or so. All that's left now is to wait for your body to purify itself again and you'll be as good as new."

Draco clenched his fists. "If I find out whoever did this, I'll…I'll…I'll kill them!" He exclaimed.

"No! You have to get in line." Ginny told him.

Maya laughed weakly, coughing afterwards. The students spent the school day telling jokes and stories, sharing them with Maya. They were all much happier now that she had woken up. Suddenly, Maya dropped off to sleep and the others tiptoed away.

During the next few hours, Maya's fever rose, and she heard voices that she identified as her friends and teachers. Sometimes they talked to her and sometimes they talked about her. As she drifted in and out of consciousness, she listened to parts of their conversation.

"...risen extremely high..."

"…. let her die!...Need her…"

"...Hard for everyone Draco..."

"…Patience Draco, we'll figure…"

"...Fawkes? What are you doing here?..."

"…Of course! Tears…."

"...Maya? You must sit up darling, come on…"

Maya was dimly aware of being sat upright, of being supported against something warm and solid. She could feel the splash of tears on her neck. She tried to squeeze away, trying to hide from the heat, but her head was tipped back, and a small amount of liquid poured into her mouth. She was then left to sleep.

**Sorry for the late post! I completely forgot! Stay safe from the virus and please red and review and follow!**

**(Suggestions on what to write next would be appreciated too!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Sorry for the late update - I've been busy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Draco waited anxiously by his soulmate's refused to leave her. "Come on Maya, I need you! I miss you! Please…" Draco begged, eyes lighting up as Maya's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Draco" She rasped. "How long have I been here?"

"2 weeks." Professor Snape's silky voice drawled. "Draco has been sitting by your bedside ever are only awake because of Fawkes. His tears healed you.I have found out what potion it was," Snape suddenly said, smile faltering. "It was a poison _bumbucus morinus. _It is illegal and deadly to the drinker. You need to be careful Ms Longbottom. There is someone out to kill you, and they will stop at nothing to see you dead."

Maya's heart stopped. "W-who would want me dead?" She croaked out, reaching for her summoned it and carefully tipped it down her throat, knowing her hands were trembling too much. She sighed in relief as the cool water opened up her throat, relishing the cold in her sore throat.

"We do not Weasley and Mr Zabini have been doing some research, while Mr Longbottom has been going around asking students if they have taken anything from the Herbology classrooms. They have not found anything it is either got it from the greenhouses or from somewhere need to rest Ms it is will strike at the first opportunity, and we need to be ready. Sleep." Snape said before billowing squeezed her hand before leaving her to catch up with his mentor.

"Uncle! You know something." Draco stated.

"Yes."

"Who?" Draco asked

"I am not certain."

Draco groaned were getting nowhere!

"Who do you_ think_ did it?"

"I will not reveal it until I am absolutely back to your mate needs you." Snape told him before walking off. Draco slapped his forehead in frustration before heading back to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Luna skipped into the hospital wing.

"Hey Luna"

"Hello Hermione. Have the nargles left yet?"

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, they'll leave soon enough, and a crumple horned snorkie will come and make you into what you should be. Goodbye!" She said cheerfully before skipping off again, passing Draco who looked at her strangely.

"What was that about"

"I have no idea…"

Another two weeks past and Maya found herself discharged from the Hospital immediately flopped down onto a rock near the lake, sighing happily as the sunlight hit her face. Draco sat next to her. "I'm glad you're back." He stated softly, eyes watching her every move. "Me I can kiss you all I want."Maya whispered as they kissed passionately. A bang startled them, and Draco was thrown off the rock, landing 10 meters away.A snicker came from behind the bushes. Maya rolled her eyes,

"Incendio!"

Harry and Ron yelped as the bush caught fire and ran towards her. "Aguamenti!" Harry yelled, watering the bush.

"Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" Maya shouted, and Draco caught both wands and pocketed it. Maya grinned evilly and whispered something to Draco who nodded, smirking. Holding hands, they raised their wands at the two boys and yelled "Aguamenti!" The jets of water combined into one and it soaked the two boys to the bone!

"Yuck!" Ron cried, running from them and Harry doing the same. Maya turned back to Draco, smiled and pushed him down to the grass before falling on top of him and kissing him happily._Everything will be alright._

"Today you will be learning how to use your powers to your advantage." Snape drawled. After the poison incident, Snape had become stricter with the elementals.

"You will use your wands at the same time to cast an even more powerful version of the spell you intend to create. For example, I saw that fiasco with Potter and Weasley," Snape raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Maya blushed but Draco simply smirked."I cannot scold you for your actions but do be more careful. If word got out that the two of you had some sort of supernatural ability together, well, people would be itching to get their hands on you. Now, Zabini, Weasley, you two will be practicing your casting with your wands, while Draco and Maya will be practicing wandless magic." His lips pulled into a smile at the 4 students' surprised reaction.

"Water and fire are more powerful than earth and air, as they tend to clash and cause smoke and other things. You may start with the levitation charm." His tone left no , the 4 made their way over to opposite sides of the and Ginny immediately started casting the levitation charm, repeating the words together as they tried to make the stack of books float.

"Now," Snape began. "You should know all about wandless magic. I trust both of you can do some form of it?" Both of them nodded.

"Then, you will be able to give me a simple definition of what it is." Snape stated. Maya opened her mouth, but Draco beat her to it.

"According to _the guide to wandless magic, _wandless magic is the performance of magic without the use of a wand. Such magic is usually difficult to perform and can have unexpected, dangerous or volatile results if not done properly. However, in some regions of the wizarding world wandless magic is considered to be normal and wands are only optional."Draco recited, managing to sound cool with a bossy undertone. Maya's jaw dropped.

_That was exactly what I was going to say! _

_That's why I said it. _Came Draco's cocky reply. Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

"If I wanted a full, textbook definition I would have asked Maya specifically Draco." Snape said, lips tugging at the 2 elementals' antics.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are." Draco and Severus chorused at the same time, causing Ginny to burst out in laughter and accidentally hit Blaise on the head with their stack of glared at the both of them and tried to ignore the chuckles the other two were producing.

"Now on the stack of books and say the incantation at the same time. Hold hands while you do it."

Maya took a deep breath and glanced at Draco.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

_On 3._

_1_

_2_

_3_"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The pile of books lifted slightly and then landed back onto the table with a _thump. _Maya's shoulders slumped as her eyes watered slightly. Draco was standing still, hands on the table and he looked perfectly happy with their spell. Snape also looked pleased.

"That is a good practicing until you get it please." He saw Maya's upset reaction and smiled gently, tilting her chin up. "Child, did you think you could do it after one practice? Even grown elementals have trouble mastering this skill. The fact you lifted it slightly already proves how powerful you are." Maya nodded and fixed her eyes on the stack of books again. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_Ready Maya?  
Ready._

_1_

_2_

_3 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The stack of books lifted up to the height of their shoulders before dropping beamed excitedly at tried until Maya collapsed onto a chair, breathing scowled as he walked over.

"I thought it would be a given that you do not strain yourself too much after your ordeal? And you Draco – Why did you not stop her?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked exasperatedly. "Do you have any idea who we're talking about? You know, the famous Hermione Granger or Maya Longbottom who's as stubborn as a mule?"

Severus simply raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Good point." Maya simply _harrumphed _in response.

"Ms Weasley will escort Ms Longbottom back and Blaise will escort Draco back to your dorms. You better hurry – it's 10 minutes to curfew."They were about to step through the door when he called out to them again. "And you all need to write an essay about wandless magic which is due after the weekend – Our first Potions lesson back. You can hand it to me after the lesson. Make sure it is 2 pieces of parchment long."

"Let's meet on Sunday - It is a Hogsmeade Weekend after all, so we'll get the library mostly to ourselves." Maya suggested and the rest agreed. But as the four elementals exited the classroom, they failed to notice to shadowy figures lurking in the corridor until they were nearly blown to piece as beams of red light shot through the darkness. As exhausted as Maya was, she knew a danger when she saw one and she quickly drew her wand and cast a protective bubble around them.

"Gin, keep this bubble intact. Blaise, go get Snape. Draco, it's time to practice our intertwining magic."

The elementals nodded and went off to do their tasks. Maya gripped Draco's hand tightly as she yelled out into the darkness.

"Stupefy!"

"Bombarda!"

As the two elementals dueled their attackers, Maya had to grip onto Draco to stop herself from falling over.

_Maya? You alright?_

_I'm exhausted – Don't think I can keep up this fight much longer…_

_We have to do our wandless magic. Expelliarmus. Ready?_

_Ready._

_1_

_2_

_3 _"Expelliarmus!"

The soulmates cried, hiding behind Ginny's shield as the whole corridor was blown to smithereens.

"Lumos." A voice said, lighting up the entire hallway. Maya turned, a smile blooming across her face.

"Luna." She breathed, embracing her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled serenely. "I found an infestation of wrackspurts near here before. I was walking along when I heard voices. Did my shield do anything?"

"Your shield?" Maya asked, puzzled.

"Oh! It was you," Ginny exclaimed, embracing her. "My shield charm went down just before the explosion happened." Ginny explained sheepishly.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall gasped as she rushed to the scene followed by Flitwick and Sprout. "That is a question I think we'd all like to find out."Snape drawled, eyes sweeping over the four.

"We were exiting the dungeons when we were attacked by some people. I think they were trying to _stupefy _us. Draco and I dueled them and then we tried to disarm them, and…yea." Maya finished lamely while Draco snickered behind his hand.

_The great and almighty Maya Longbottom has been reduced to "yea". What will become of the world now?_

_Shut it Malfoy._

"That doesn't explain why there are five of you." McGonagall stated, confused.

"Draco and Maya were dueling, I was protecting them, and Blaise had gone to get Professor Snape. Luna was just walking by when the explosion happened, and she shielded us because my shield had just gone down." Ginny explained sheepishly, blushing under the Professor's the Headmistress nodded."Well then, 20 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor and 10 to Ravenclaw. Who are your attackers?"

The 4 shrugged, while Luna merely hummed to herself.

"These brats." Snape grunted, dragging two boys out of the hole Draco and Maya had made in the hallway.

_Gryffindor?_

Maya gasped. It was- "Finnegan. Weasel." Draco boys were covered in cuts and bruises and it was obvious Maya and Draco's spell hit them hard. Their wands were both covered in soot, and they seemed to be gasped.

"But...But it's impossible!"

"Is it though?" Snape snarled "Weasley has fallen out with Ms Longbottom at the start of the year. He used her for homework several times during his Hogwarts career. They have both hated Draco since their first year and probably hate Blaise for being a slimy Weasley was probably not meant to be hurt and Mr Finnegan was probably just along for the ride."

Maya had to admit that it was probably true. Snape's explanation made a lot of , a wave of fatigue washed over her. "Draco.." She said weakly before she collapsed onto the ground, the darkness enveloping before she fell into the darkness, she saw Draco collapse as well before everything went black.

**That's it for now!**

**Please, please, pleaseeee Like, review and follow!**

**Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update - Enjoy!**

Maya woke in a room covered in white. Too much white. She groaned as she sat up.

_Draco?_

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes blearily as the world came into focus.

"Oh! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey bustled over, carrying many clinking vials of potion. "Drink all this up dearie" Maya gagged as the potions went down.

"What happened?" Maya rasped out, accepting the cup of water from the nurse and sighing as the cool water went down her throat.

"Your magical core was severely depleted. I don't know what Severus did to you, but you were at the brink of death! You have been unconscious for a day. Today is Sunday." Madam Pomfrey informed her, producing a clicking noise when she mentioned Professor Snape. Obviously she thought he was not suitable to teach children. But before Maya could defend the potions professor, Ginny, Blaise and the professors McGonagall and Snape came in.

"Maya!" Ginny cried as she rushed over to her friend, hugging her before pushing her away and looking at her sternly.

"You have got to stop collapsing on me – it's terrifying! Stop it!" Ginny scolded before Blaise dragged her backwards.

"You will find, Ms Weasley that Ms Longbottom has never been a particular follower of rules and does not care about the consequences as long as her Gryffindor conscience thinks it is right." Snape drawled as he walked over. "It is good to see you awake Maya. I am sorry for your state of health right now. It would not have happened if I had not pushed you to your limits." Maya shook her head.

"I forgive you." She whispered softly and the potions master let out a small smile. "Where's Draco?" Maya asked, looking around frantically as her heart started to thump erratically in her chest.

"Right here." A voice croaked out. It was Draco. His hair was tussled from being in bed for so long and his eyes were half-closed but he seemed happy as Maya ran towards him as fast as she could and hugged him tight.

"Back into bed, both of you! Honestly, what were you thinking, walking around in your delicate state!"

Maya glared at the matron. "I am not delicate! In fact, I must insist-"

She was stopped by Draco, who had put a hand over her mouth as she continued to make indignant muffled squeaks, glaring at her boyfriend. "You'll find Ms Longbottom," He whispered in that silky voice of his. "That you'll find being delicate is quite fun once I'm done with you." He purred suggestively into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Gross." Ginny muttered.

"Oh! Professor, what about Seamus and Ron?" Maya gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"They have been punished Ms Longbottom." The headmistress reassured her. "You will find that they are more than willing to be your friend again."

Maya groaned. "What did you do?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing too bad, I assure you." McGonagall said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You look a lot like Dumbledore when you do that." Draco remarked grumpily.

"You'll find I have picked up a great many things from the previous headmasters Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall told him, ignoring him when Draco muttered "Including his annoying habit of meddling in other people's lives".

"Mr Finnegan and Mr Weasley have been subjected to a ban from Quidditch, detentions with Mr Filch and Professor Snape every day until summer and a permanent black mark on their records." McGonagall informed them, pursing her lips. "Even with Mr Weasley's status, I assure you it will be difficult for him to find a job with this kind of attacking in their profiles."

Maya nodded and they fell silent before Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out so the two could recover better despite everyone's protests.

After much pleading and flattering, Maya and Draco were released by lunchtime. As they neared the Great Hall, Draco sighed in relief and dramatically fanned his face with his hand.

"Ah, fresh air! Oh, how good it is to be free of the monstrous matron breathing down my face!" He cried, grinning when Maya giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"There you are!" Ginny cried, rushing to them with Blaise following close behind. "We still up for that session in the library?"

Before Maya could reply, Draco and Blaise both looked at each other and beat her to it.

"Of course we are," They both said, managing to sound offended that Ginny would even ask.

"We've got lots to do! I have to finish my Arithmancy essay and study for charms and then do our essay on wandless magic! I've got too much work to skive our session! According to _a History of magic,_ wandless magic is only taught to those of great power and skill – the last time it was taught was to Shelby Florence in 1890, so we should be honored the Professor even thought to ask us! We can't let him down!"

The two boys chorused, smirking when Ginny dissolved into a fit of giggles that quickly led to mass hysteria outside the Great Hall. Many people glanced their way but quickly moved on, all except one.

"Gosh, you both are such swots." Maya declared, narrowing her eyes suspiciously when the two of them traded smirks.

"Wait, were you copying me?" Their wide grins told her all she needed to know.

"Oh Merlin, I sincerely apologize to everyone who had to listen to me when I was younger. Gosh, I was such a know-it-all!" Maya exclaimed, sending the rest of the quartet into a fit of laughter

"You-mean-you aren't-one now?" Ginny asked, gasping for breath.

"Well yes, I'm still a know it all," Maya admitted, "But at least I don't sound like that anymore, do I?" Maya asked worriedly. Her anxious face sent them all into another laughing fit.

"Oh no, I've spilt all my ink on my parchment!" Draco mimicked, "I'm going to get a zero on this essay, even though it's due after the Christmas Holidays and I've got plenty of time to get new parchment and ink!" He fretted, sending the quartet into another fit of laughter that quickly stopped when someone came up to them. Or some people.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ron smirked, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan trailing behind.

"Careful Weasel," Draco drawled, "Don't want to get into anymore detentions do we?" He asked, lips curling into a sneer. "Aren't two detentions every night except for Thursday and a ban from Quidditch enough for you?" Ron scowled and looked at his sister.

"Ginny, come with us, then you don't have to hang out with these death eaters." Ron said, beckoning her and pulling her close to him. She twisted away from his grasp and pointed her wand at the middle of his eyes.

"Now Ronald, don't be hasty, these death eaters are my friends," She said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. The other three copied Ginny, raising their wands into the three's faces. Ron made a move to grab his wand when Draco tutted.

"Now Weasel, play nice, bring your wand out and we'll hex the lot of you."

"You can't do that! I'm one of the Golden Trio!" Ron spluttered indignantly.

"So am I." Maya piped up, levelling her wand at his face as Ron turned his glare on her. "You." He snarled, features twisting into a sneer.

"Very good Ronald Bilius." Maya fake praised. "You've learnt how to distinguish faces. Wait, no, let me rephrase that for your unintelligent little brain," Maya sweetly said, features lighting up in mock-concern as Ron grew redder and redder. "I meant, you've learnt how to _recognize _faces, well done!" She cried, smirking as Ronald turned into a beetroot.

Draco pulled her closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder, lazily pointing her wand at her target.

"Now _dear,_" He emphasized, getting satisfaction in watching Ronald turn even redder, "There's no need to be _too _smart. Judging by the look on his face, you've just humiliated him darling," He drawled, smirking as Ron flushed and pulled out his wand.

"There's no need for violence," Blaise drawled before lowering his voice dangerously. "Take your wand out and you'll never see your mum again. Well, you might, but she certainly won't see you." He added as an afterthought. "Same goes with you two." Ginny added, glaring at the other two.

"How can you stand by my ignorant excuse of a brother? He's an idiot." Ginny said angrily before kicking Ron in the shins. She turned and linked her arms with Maya, turning to give Blaise a peck on the cheek. "Now if you excuse us, we have some food to be eating. I'm famished." Ginny added.

Seeing the murderous look on her brother's face, Ginny stood still, communicating with Blaise before pressing her lips to his for at least a minute. _Wow. She really knows how to push his buttons._ Draco commented dryly in her mind. Maya had to bite her tongue to stop her laughter as the red-headed Weasley struggled against his friends, who were holding him back. _Well, in that case, would you like to push his buttons too? _Maya asked before smushing their lips together in a heated embrace. Only a tap on the shoulder caused them to break apart.

"While our snogs have been great and all," Ginny said, smirking at Ron as he turned even redder, "I meant it when I said I'm famished. Let's go eat." They all headed into the Great Hall.

_Draco, Ronald is going to hex us from behind. Link hands with me and prepare to silently cast an Expelliarmus. Okay?_

"Reduct-"

**_Expelliarmus!_**

Ronald's wand went flying out of his grasp as he tumbled to the floor. Draco deliberately missed the wand, causing it to fly around the Great Hall and straight into the swords hanging around, being sliced clean into two. Ron could only stare at it in horror.

The tension in the Hall was thick until the headmistress stood up.

"Mr Weasley how _dare _you try and cast a spell at four students while their back is turned?" She yelled angrily. Ron frantically looked around, glancing around the hall, his eyes begging anyone to save him from the headmistress' wrath. No one did.

"But they're death eaters! They deserve pain for what they did! _Everyone _here wants to curse them! I just did it for everyone's good! I should get a reward for what I did in the war!"

"Technically," Luna butted in, "So should Harry and Maya then. _Harry_ should get an even bigger award that anyone, since he _defeated _the dark lord." Maya could swear she heard Luna spit out Harry's name in hatred, but it was probably nothing. How could sweet, innocent little Luna hate Harry for killing the person who was responsible for her imprisonment for so many weeks?

"That does not give you the right to try and curse them behind their backs Mr Weasley." McGonagall said, lips thinning into an even straighter line. "They have been declared innocent by the Wizengamot." McGonagall said firmly as she dragged him out by the ear. Silence filled the Great Hall, the tension in the air thick and palpable until Snape stood up and told them all to eat or leave. Soon after, talk began to circulate the Great Hall, and everything was back to normal again. Almost.

Maya and Ginny accompanied the two boys to the Slytherin table, where they sat down and began to put food on their plates.

"What's the mudblood doing here?" Pansy shrieked quietly, squeaking when she found a wand pointed at her throat. She stared into the eyes of a fiery witch.

"I'll have you know Parkinson," Maya said in a dangerously low voice, "That my blood is as pure as yours. You do not want to cross the witch who played a major part in defeating one of the world's most powerful wizards, do you?" Maya hated using her fame to get something, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Pansy made a small "eek!" and shook her head quickly. Maya smiled in triumph.

"Good!" She said, glaring at the rest of the Slytherin table. "Anyone else have any problems with me and Ginny sitting here?" The whole table was silent for a moment before a younger boy stood up. "Why should Salazar's house let blood traitors into our midst" He sneered, only to find two wands pointed at his face.

"Did you know that Tom Riddle, a half blood bastard coined that term?" Maya said conversationally, "He used it to bully his enemies like the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Potters…" Maya's voice turned into a threatening growl. "After all that has been said and done in the past year, are you really going to hang onto some stupid ideas that got so many killed?"

"Say that one more time Elan and maybe we can see just how pure your blood is" Ginny threatened softly. The boy turned pale and nodded shakily before running out of the Great Hall as fast as his legs could carry him. Ginny took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed.

"Merlin, that sandwich was delicious!" She cried, only to spot the faces around her. "What? Did we do something wrong?" She asked Maya, who was spooning rice into her mouth. She shook her head, puzzled.

"No, we just dealt with something and started eating. I don't think we did anything wrong." Maya replied, pretending to be confused.

"How very Slytherin of you." A girl with blonde curly hair reaching just past her shoulders stuck her hand out. "Hi. I'm Tracy. Tracy Davis. Welcome to the Snake pit."

"Thanks." Maya smiled at the girl before turning back to her food. "I know I sound like Weasel right now, but honestly; this food is delicious!" She exclaimed, causing laughter to erupt from the Slytherin table, breaking the ice. Conversation flowed from after that. Maya and Ginny made two more new Slytherin friends – Millicent Bulstrode, a girl from Maya's year and Emma Rogers, a half-blood from Ginny's.

**Please review, follow and like!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update! It's been hectic around here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Harry Potter, which is a shame.**

After their lunch, the four elementals headed to the library, settling down at a table near the back. Maya immediately left to scour the shelves for books on wandless magic. She was too busy thumbing the pages of a book to notice a certain black-haired boy approaching her.

"Longbottom"

"Potter." Maya greeted without looking up as she continued to browse the pages. Harry shifted from one foot to another awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say…Er…sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you about the ferret-"

"Don't call him that."

"Fine. I should have yelled at you because of Malfoy, and I should've listened to you before making assumptions. I should have apologized earlier and…yea. Sorry." Harry finished lamely. Maya hummed thoughtfully and continued reading her book as Harry watched her impatiently.

"Well?"

Maya finally looked up. "Very well Potter." She said before going back to her book. A few seconds later she looked up again.

"What? Did someone stick you there with a spell? Go away Potter, I'm trying to concentrate." Maya said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand but he stood his ground, trying to process her actions.

"I apologized."

"Yes"

"Well?" Harry demanded. "Say something!" Maya just looked at him incredulously.

"Did you really think I would greet you with open arms when you come running back to me? After all you've said and done?" She asked incredulously, shaking her head when Harry fumbled with his words.

"Well…Er…"

"You've been spending too much time with Weasel Potter. Do me a favor and leave me, Draco, Ginny and Blaise alone. I don't care who you choose to hang out with and when you do your work and when you study for your exams anymore, I'm done with that. I'm done with having to help you with everything." She said tiredly, finally glancing up at Harry for more than a second. Harry saw the exhaustion behind her eyes. Losing himself in the chocolate orbs of his former best friend, he found himself surrounded by memories of them in trouble and in the war.

"Don't you get it Potter? I said I'm done. You are my past – you mean nothing to me now." She snapped, sending Harry reeling from shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" He whispered as Maya barked out a short laugh.

"Don't you get it Potter? Hermione Granger never existed. There was only Maya Longbottom. I'm done with being used. I'm done with being turned to as a second option. I'm done with being called a mudblood and inferior. _I'm done"_ She snapped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf, selecting another two. She stared into the familiar green eyes whose owner she had loved like a brother. But not anymore. Sighing, she tried a different tactic as the boy blinked owlishly at her.

"I've found a long-lost brother, the love of my life, two best friends that I know will stick by me through thick and thin and I've made new friends along the way. At what cost? 2 of my closest friends that abandoned me when I did something they didn't like." Harry flinched, but she continued.

"I've been able to study with people who think like me, who are happy to debate things with me. You and Ron ditched me. Why? Because I became Maya Longbottom and made decisions you didn't like." Softening her voice, she looked up and Harry.

"I've changed Harry, and I think it's for the better. Ronald may disagree, but he's entitled to his opinion. You are too. But Harry, I've never been so happy in my life! I've changed Harry, and so should you." She told him before hugging him.

"When we first became friends I thought my life was fantastic. We've stuck together through pretty turbulent times Harry, and I won't forget that." She told him honestly. "I never thought I would make friends with people who actually liked me! I loved you like a brother Harry, but our friendship will never be the same, no matter how hard you wish for it to be. I hope we can still be friends. It's been nice talking to you." She called softly as she left.

Harry stared into the sky, thinking hard as he watched the Giant squid splash a few little Hufflepuffs with water. His apology had not gone like he imagined it would go, but as he thought about it, he realized it had been a stupid fantasy. After all he had said and done to Maya, he thought he deserved the verbal thrashing she had given him. He had been stupid. He recalled the happiness shining through her eyes and the way her eyes lit up when talking about Draco and Blaise. As long as she was happy he was happy. He knew it. If he couldn't give happiness to her anymore, he would happily place her in the hands of people that could. He could live with that. _"I've changed Harry, and so should you." _Her words to him echoed in his head. He got up, brushing dirt of his pants. It was time to finally listen to his former best friend's advice. _There's no time like the present._

_The figure appeared with a _POP_, gulping nervously before entering the hall. He looked around – all of the others were not here yet. _

_"Hello Moonlight. How goes your plan?" Moonlight swallowed nervously as he dropped on one knee_

_"Not well my lord. The mudblood has recovered and-"_

_"CRUCIO!" Moonlight kept it all in, swallowing the pain until the third round of torture, where he started to scream as his nerves burnt and withered away, arms and legs flailing as he screamed. The leader smiled._

_"I'm sorry Moonlight, but you failed, and for that you must be punished" He stated bluntly as Moonlight got up shakily._

_"I... I understand." Moonlight said, gripping the table for support as his knees buckled._

_"Go Moonlight and find more information on everyone who is of importance. You have learnt your lesson."_

_"Thank you my lord" The spy said as he staggered to the exit, twitching occasionally._

_"Oh, and Moonlight? Make sure no one knows who you are."_

**Please like, review and follow! I'll be on time next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late updates - Too many tests and stuff.**

**here you go!**

Maya yawned as the sun hit her face. Smiling at the sleeping form of her boyfriend next to her, she got up stealthily and started to get dressed.

"I like the view from here" Draco's voice cut through her thoughts. Maya blushed and swatted at him playfully.

"Shut up"

Last night had been a nightmare. It seemed like Harry's apology had struck something in her, and she had relived the whole battle. According to Draco she had thrashed around and screamed and yelled, only calming slightly once he was in bed with her. He had walked all the way from the dungeons to her dormitory, their link helping him get to her. Draco wrapped his arms around her neck as she leaned into his embrace.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Maya smiled. "Sure."

As they headed down to the carriages, Ginny and Blaise joined them, the former just giving Maya a grin.

It was a bright day – the sun shining and only a few clouds could be seen as the four made their way to the Three Broomsticks. There they laughed and teased each other about silly things, talking like four good friends. The whole day had been wonderful so far, as Maya with a daisy in her hair linked her arms through Ginny's and Draco's, the latter refusing and clutching her hand. It was only in the bookshop that it happened.

The sky became black – heavy rainclouds surrounded the sun, and suddenly Maya heard-

"Mosmordrus!" An icon like the dark mark came into view, glittering evilly in the dark sky. The only thing different was the lightning bolt – one that looked exactly like Harry's. Screams erupted as students pushed past each other in their haste to get back to the castle.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Maya screamed, voice cracking as she placed a _sonorous _charm on herself.

"Do any of you have house-elves that might come to you?" Several nodded.

"Good, now call them and get them to take at least one other person with you back to Hogwarts. Anyone in Year 5 or above may stay and fight. Use your house elf to bring other students back and be on standby. Go, go, go!"

After a minute, the once-crowded bookstore only contained Maya, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Harry and a girl called Megan Jones in Hufflepuff. The shop owner, Mr Oswalds came out and drew his wand as well. All seven ran outside into the fray of fighting.

_We have to stick together Draco!_

As they ran past everyone, blocking spells for students and aiming for the intruders, they past McGonagall and the other teachers brandishing their wands, while Snape walked past, giving them a nod before striking a man who had pointed his wand at the four.

"Go" He urged quietly as the four ran to the centre. When they saw there was horrible. The intruders had outnumbered the number of Hogwarts students willing to fight, and the rest were cowering in the Three Broomsticks where Rosmelda looked ready to fight anyone that tried to harm them. Suddenly, the place erupted in flames, fire dragons and serpents surrounding it. One glance at Draco told her all she needed to know.

_This was how Crabbe died…_ Maya could feel the waves of sorrow and fear sticking Draco to one place as he stared at the flames fearfully.

_Draco! _Maya screamed, dodging another serpent as it singed her hair slightly.

Only then did Draco act, finally jerked out of his trance as his soulmate narrowly dodged another fire creature. Raising both his hands, he put one hand out and let the dragon flame nudge his hand. Staring into the fiery eyes, he clenched his hands into fists and the dragon disappeared. He kept going as the other three elementals took down the remaining intruders. As Draco tried to extinguish the flames and the house-elves rescued Rosmelda and the other students, he felt his strength dwindle and the serpent he had been trying to calm hissed as his fist clenched. Instead of disappearing, the snake only flickered for a moment before surrounding the inn again, setting it alight once more. Sweat dripped off his brow. Suddenly, he felt a wave of energy flow into his core, clearing his mind and reviving him. He opened his hands again and started his magic again.

As he was getting rid of the fiendfyre, Maya was busy battling an intruder. This one was good, not like the last one who had been killed with a spear two seconds after they began to duel. This one knew a lot of spells, ranging from cutting hexes to the Entrail-expelling curse which she narrowly dodged. She sent a long wave of water streaming from her wand as she used her wandless magic to throw everything she could think of at him, including disarming spells and blasting curses. However, as her jet of water trickled out, she knew she was in trouble. The water had taken a lot out of her, more than usual as the loss of half of her magical energy hit her face on. As she noticed the growing smile on her attacker's face, she knew she was doomed.

Ginny had noticed Maya's once-fluid movements getting slower and more sluggish as the fight carried on. She wanted to help her, and she knew Blaise did too, but they were both battling opponents that were extremely knowledgeable in dark curses and hexes and were not afraid to show them. Ginny had lost count on how many green jets of light she had dodged. Hoping the fates would help Maya, she turned back to her own opponent, sending a _reducto _back at him.

As she dueled the man opposite her, Maya felt her mind cloud. She tried to dodge a hex the man sent her way, but she was too late, hissing as a cutting curse grazed her wand arm, causing mercury-red blood to drizzle to the ground. Maya's body seemed to get heavier by the second, and her movements labored. Her spells were weak and easy to shield against. As the battle continued, Maya started to get many cuts and bruises from imaginary fists pounding her to cutting curses that grazed her everywhere. Soon she was covered in cuts and bruises of every size, blood seeping from many of them as she stood, swaying on her feet. Suddenly, Maya felt herself fly through the air and land on some rubble. Her skin started to take on the pallor of a corpse. Her stomach felt sick and then one by one she lost control of her limbs until finally her head slumped.

Blaise cringed when he heard Maya fall with a sickening _crunch. _Calling his earth magic to him, he threw spears at the attacker, curving the earth to make him sink while Ginny directed the air to him before they were all stopped by a protective dome. The figure looked back at them and smirked before advancing on Maya's prone form once more. _I've failed them, _Blaise thought miserably, his last thought before he was flying through the air and everything went black.

Ginny was scared. No, she was terrified. But not for her. Her opponent had been killed long ago, but she was scared for her best friend or sister. Maya was slowing down, staggering every few steps as blood dripped from multiple wounds. Ginny tried her best to heal them, but her fiery temper and emotional state meant that she had little luck.

_Blaise?_

_Yes?_

_We have to help Maya. Fast!_

_Okay. Curve the air and send my spears towards him, okay?_

_Yes._

"LANCEA!" Ginny had been shocked when the spears had just bounced off a shield, narrowly missing her head as the figure turned towards them and smirked. Running forward, she skipped over rocks and people as she desperately ran towards her sister in all but blood. _I need to save her! _Ginny screamed in her mind before she was flying through the air and everything went black.

Maya stirred as she woke bleary-eyed to a figure wearing a mask, eyes glinting dangerously as he raised his wand. Maya raised her own wand arm, wincing as pain shot through it and saw the broken bones of her arm. She was barely able to raise a shield when a blasting curse was thrown at her head. However, her shield shattered as soon as the curse hit it. She tried to raise her wand again, but a simple disarming spell sent it skittering away.

"Crucio!" _Ah, so it's a girl,_ Maya thought before the pain struck. Writhing on the ground, she screamed and screamed as her nerves started to burn and her head was about to explode from the white-hot knives cutting into her flesh. Maya had only felt pain like this during the war, when she, Harry and Ron had been captured by snatchers and Bellatrix Lestrange had cast it on her. When the spell was finally lifted, Maya felt her body tremble, causing more pain to her already broken bones and stones to jab at her wounds. The figure cackled before letting out a surprised "Oof!" as she tumbled to the ground, an enraged Draco on her, pointing his wand at her face.

Draco had just finished getting rid of the fiendfyre when he first heard his soulmate's screams. He could feel half her pain through their bond, and it was already sending him to his knees, gasping for air as his head throbbed and pounded. Eventually he had closed the bond, using his senses to find his mate. He had become infuriated with what he saw.

Maya was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood as the figure cackled madly. Growling, he pounced on the surprised figure, plucking her wand from her fingertips and punching her nose with his fist, smiling grimly at the sight of blood rushing out of it. Ignoring his blood-stained fingertips, he broke her wand into tiny bits before stepping on it before muttering four Reductor curses for each of her limbs, feeling satisfied as he heard her screams of pain. He had been about to do the deed when-

"Don't" It was weak and soft, but there nonetheless. He whipped around to see Maya, and the figure chose that moment to disapparate. Cursing under his breath, he helped Maya to the Three Broomsticks, where she stopped to rest as he watched her. Her obviously broken nose was caked in dried blood, as was the rest of her body and the blood drizzled down her face onto her sundress, the scarlet liquid dripping down to the ground as she collapsed. Draco carried her, standing next to his best mate and his girlfriend, desperately yelling for help in the empty plaza before collapsing himself, the dull _thud _echoing around the village.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Madam Pomfrey rarely heard such worry in the stern potion master's voice, but once she saw the condition of the latest victims of the Hogsmeade attack nearly made her sob.

"Ms Weasley and Mr Zabini both have a few cuts and bruises, a depleted magical core and a mild concussion. They should be fine after a day or two of rest. Mr Malfoy and Ms Longbottom both have severely depleted magical cores, while Draco has broken his arm and has many cuts on him. Ms Longbottom is the worst out of the four," Madam Pomfrey choked out, her emotions finally getting the better of her as she struggled to process the bruised and battered body of the brightest witch of her age. Snape put a calming hand on her shoulder, his own eyes betraying the worry he felt.

"Ms Longbottom has a severely depleted magical core, with many broken bones, including her nose. She is suffering from exhaustion and has been put under the _cruciatus _curse for at least a few minutes. I might be able to make her well enough for Wednesday, as today is Saturday and I need at least one day to make sure everything is alright. She will wake up from her magically induced sleep on Tuesday morning, a day after Mr Malfoy." She paused. "Severus," She began hesitantly, "I know you've gotten closer to Ms Weasley, and Mr Zabini is one of your serpents, so I was wondering if you could…er…"

"You want me to take care of them until they wake tomorrow." Severus stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow when the hospital matron winced and nodded slowly. "I would be happy to."

Madam Pomfrey beamed. "Excellent! Now, all we need to do is tell Mr Longbottom and their grandmother about his sister's state and inform Mr Malfoy's mother too. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley should be informed as well, and Mrs Zabini."

"I am assuming you want me to inform six people about their loved one's state?"

"Thank you Severus, you've been a great help." Madam Pomfrey blubbered before levitating Maya onto a bed. Severus sighed.

"I wasn't offering you stupid witch." He muttered darkly, frowning when he heard a weak chuckle.

"It's okay Professor Snape," Blaise said weakly before coughing, "My mother doesn't care about my welfare. As long as I get good marks and-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit as Severus stroked his dark hair.

"No, my child, I will contact her anyways." Severus murmured as he carried Ginny and levitated Blaise behind him.

**How was that?**

**Please like, review and follow!**

**Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Sorry about the late updates, it's been a hectic few weeks.**

_"No, my child, I will contact her anyways." Severus murmured as he carried Ginny and levitated Blaise behind him._

Severus collapsed heavily into a chair in his private office. He had just finished contacting all six people, and it had been hell. He was exhausted and he still had to brew potions for Poppy. As he nursed his butterbeer, his mind wandered to what had just occurred...

_"What? What do you mean my little Ginevra was hurt?" Severus winced. Even through the Floo Molly Weasley's shrill voice rattled his ears._

_"Calm down Mollykins, I'm sure there was a good reason." Arthur said, hugging his wife from behind, eyeing Snape suspiciously. Severus sighed._

_"There was an attack on Hogsmeade, and-" He was interrupted by Molly's loud gasps. He rolled his eyes_

_"And your daughter was right in the middle of it. She'll be fine – Poppy said it was just a depleted magical core, which should heal by tomorrow or the day after, a mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises." Arthur nodded in thanks as Molly Weasley wailed._

_"We'll be over in a jiffy," Arthur told him as he pulled a sobbing Molly Weasley into a hug, "As soon as Molly stops crying." _

Severus shuddered. He had left the Weasleys with Molly screaming about how her baby Ginevra nearly died. _That woman is a menace, honestly._ Severus grimaced before taking a long swig of butterbeer. _Augusta had been even worse, _Severus thought, grimacing at the woman in the vulture hat.

_Augusta's eyes stared at him, making him uncomfortable as he stared back, suppressing the urge to shuffle his feet nervously. The fact that she had made him floo to her house was bad enough, never mind the fact that he had to let himself be gazed at harshly_

_"Where were you?"_

_"Pardon?" Severus asked, taken aback at the question._

_"Where were you when my granddaughter was fighting for her life with her friends? From what I've heard of it, the battle continued for at least an hour according to my Neville. Are you telling me that none of you professors managed to get to the plaza in an hour?"_

_Severus felt a stone settle in his stomach._

_"I tried, believe me I tried. The closest I got was the Three Broomsticks. I was struck down by someone quickly," He said, showing her the faint trace of a long gash on his wand arm. "I tried to duel with my other hand, but it didn't work as well and well, I only just managed to get to the Three Broomsticks. I shot a few spells at the figures fighting Ginevra and Blaise, but the figure dueling Maya was just too quick and nimble to shoot. I tried my best Augusta, really."_

_The old lady sighed. "I believe you. You're a good man Severus Snape. Now go and tell my Neville about his sister's plight."_

Severus cringed at the memory of informing her brother about Maya's injury. _Gryffindors are even worse than I ever thought…_

_"Mr Longbottom. May I please speak to you?" Longbottom gulped nervously and nodded, shakily climbing out of the portrait he had matured a lot since First Year, the potions professor still intimidated him quite a bit._

_"It's about Maya isn't it," Neville stated bluntly, not even giving Snape a chance to speak. "She's been hurt."_

_"Yes," Snape nodded, "her magical core has been severely depleted, and she has many broken bones. She has also been put under the cruciatus." He frowned when he heard Neville gasp. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No professor, it's just that Maya was tortured in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix Lestrange when they were on the run." Neville told him. "I'm just a little worried that her old nightmares will come back and haunt her." Though he tried to remain strong, Severus could see the boy's worry through his eyes. _

_"You are terrified." Snape stated, gaining the attention of Longbottom. "You are scared she'll regress from her mind healing and go back to being the scared girl she was just after the I promise you that she'll be -"_

_"Hah! It would serve her right!" Ronald Weasley's voice cut through every conversation in the common room. "Who cares if the stuck up bint dies? I certainly don't! In fact, I hope she does die, then maybe the world will get some peace, right Harry, hm?" Weasley declared, elbowing Harry and looking at him expectantly._

_Potter drew back a hand and punched Weasley in the face, breaking his nose – it was a very satisfying crack, and then carrying on with his caught Severus' eye and nodded respectfully. _

_Neville however was furious. By the time anyone could pull him off Weasley, the red head was sprouting two black eyes and a bleeding nose. No one bothered to fix it._

_"5 points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom." Snape drawled, causing Weasley's features to light up in smugness._

_"30 points to Gryffindor for good self-control Mr Longbottom, and 10 to Mr Potter as well." Snape continued, smirking when the whole house looked at him, shocked. The potions professor NEVER gave out points to any house but Slytherin! _

_"Oh and Longbottom? You may visit her on Tuesday – she will only be awake then" Severus addressed Neville once more, getting a nod of appreciation before smirking widely and turning back to the red headed boy on the floor._

_"Oh and a detention Weasley with Mr Filch, doing what he wants you to do. Be in the Great Hall at nine in the evening. If you are even a second late there will be many more detentions, one for each second." And with that, Snape exited the room, robes billowing and leaving a silent house behind._

Blaise's mother had been even worse…

_Allegra Zabini was a known heartbreaker in the Wizarding World, and Severus now knew why. He had floo called her, only to see her with another man. He hastily had needed two glasses of firewhisky after seeing , the little brat had dared to chuckle at him._

_"Was she with another man?" Severus just nodded mutely._

_"ALLEGRA!" The woman had jumped, glaring at him before recognizing who he was._

_"Ah! Severus! How can I help you?"_

_"It's about Blaise Allegra, he's –"_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine. Blaise is tough! Now, is that all?"_

_Severus' jaw dropped. Did she not care at all?_

_"Allegra," He stated, clamping on his Occlumency shields to stop his rising temper, "Blaise has a severely depleted magical core, a concussion and has just been in a fight for his I were you, I'd hurry over and see him RIGHT NOW, or something might just happen." Allegra paled and nodded quickly._

He had been glad to see the end of that. Who cares if he had exaggerated just a tiny little bit? It worked, didn't it?

Allegra had already come, kissing her son on the forehead as she fussed over Blaise tried his hardest to push her away, Severus could see the joy in his eyes.

"Thank you Uncle." Severus looked towards him and nodded before turning back to his had been the easiest, even with her maternal instincts…

_"Narcissa? Draco was hurt in an attack at Hogsmeade. He has a severely depleted magical core, a few broken bones and a concussion."_

_Narcissa nodded mutely. "Was he dueling?"_

_"No," Snape frowned, "He was trying to control Fiendfyre." Narcissa gasped._

_"But then his core should have been completely depleted! Only the caster can control it, and even their magical core is depleted! How did he survive it?"_

_Severus sighed. "Narcissa, it's time I come clean with you. Draco is an elemental, the fire one. That's why he could control the fiendfyre, but he also had some help from his soulmate, leading her to a near-death experience. I'm sure you've read books about them?" Narcissa nodded. " , then you know how they can share energy with each other. This is what his soulmate did."_

_"Oh Severus, who is she?"_

_"I cannot tell you without asking her first. But just remember, once Draco brings her home you must welcome her with open arms, for I know that Draco would rather turn his back on you than on his mate. The two are already extremely close."Narcissa just nodded, staring off into the distance._

Finally his work was done, and now he could continue making potions while worrying about his godson and his sighed. Who knew life after the war could be just as hectic as the war itself?\

**How was that? Please like, review and follow!**

**Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**In this bit I change up the 'he's and 'she's DELIBERATELY. **

_The figure apparated to the meeting place, walking into the room and kneeling._

_"My lord, the attack was a great success. I personally dueled the mudblood and left her with some serious injuries. My source tells me she was extremely hurt, and, her core was severely depleted. Apparently she will only wake on Tuesday but knowing Madam Pomfrey she will only rise again on Wednesday. The only reason I could not kill her was because of Malfoy surprising me."_

_The leader nodded, smiling evilly. "Very good Moonlight, I am proud of you. However, a failure must be punished, must it not?" He asked, tracing the cheekbones of the figure as she shivered._

_"Yes my lord, and I am happy to take whatever punishment you give me." He had just finished his sentence when she was hit with the cruciatus, her nerves crying._

_"I am sorry my most trusted spy, but you must set an example for all of us here."_

_"yes my lord." _

_"Return Moonlight," The leader ordered, eyes glittering dangerously, "it is still light, and you shall be missed."_

_The figure left with the screams of his fellow comrades ringing in her ears._

Harry wandered the grounds, mind wandering and thinking about the battle. He hadn't known Maya was so powerful! He missed her. Cracking his knuckles, he smiled grimly remembering how he had punched Ron in the face. It had felt good. Suddenly, he spotted Luna skipping around the lake, humming to herself and hurried over.

"Hey Luna!"

"Hello Harry, have the nargles left yet? Oh! That's wonderful, the wrackspurts have chased them away! I'm happy for you." Luna smiled serenely and skipped away.

"Wait, Luna!" He touched her on the shoulder and came face to face with a wand.

"Sorry, the nargles have made me twitchy today." She stated.

"Er…That's alright. Why were you doing?"

"I was visiting the thestrals" Luna explained. "They're lonely. No one seems to want to go near them though almost everyone can see them. Strange, right? Anyways, I have to go before the Crumple-horned Snorkacks eat my trunk. Bye!"

Luna left Harry speechless before he shook his head and smiled. Typical Luna.

Maya stirred. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, wincing as she did so and looked around. Draco was in the chair next to her, watching her. A smile flitted across his face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself" Maya retorted "How long…"

"Three days. You were in a healing sleep." Draco informed her. "Madam Pomfrey said you can go as soon as you wake up, so, shall we m'lady?"

Maya giggled and placed a hand on his arm. "We shall."

As Maya entered the Great Hall, the students fell silent. Then, Harry, who was at the Gryffindor table, stood up and started clapping. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff stood up as well, then Tracy, Emma, Millicent and Blaise stood up as well. Ginny and Luna from Ravenclaw stood and clapped as Maya blushed furiously and Draco bowed. McGonagall smiled.

"50 points to Gryffindor to Ms Longbottom and Ms Weasley _each_, for courage in the face of danger and quick thinking that saved many lives. 50 points to Slytherin to Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy _each, _for bravery and wit."

The applause got louder, and this time Ginny and Blaise joined Maya as they all blushed, face going as red as Weasley hair.

_We deserved it. _

_No, you do, defeating the fiendfyre, but I don't. I didn't even defeat my opponent! _

Before Draco could say anything else, Maya had shut down their connection. Sighing, Draco sat next to her and hoped she would come to her senses soon.

Maya gritted her teeth as another stinging hex made their mark, her already pink skin bubbling uncomfortably as she hissed out another bombing hex, but the stupid figures just dodged it. She was in the room of requirement, training for the next battle that she was sure would come. She put up a shield wordlessly, her mind focusing on sending a jet of water through the floorboards. It worked. The dummies shot into the air, and Hermione used their distraction to bombard them with stinging hexes, ending the fight. The dummies were cranked up to the second most difficult level of all, and Hermione had been using this level to try and get her dueling up to scratch. She needed it to be better. She had to be. She wheezed for breath, managing to rasp out instructions for the now-fixed dummies to start hexing her again. This time she wasn't so lucky. All five dummies hit her with stinging hexes at the same time, one hitting her leg, the other hitting her wand arm and other three hitting her face. She cried out in pain, hastily conjuring a shield in front of her as she sank down onto her knees, gasping as her face bubbled under her fingers and erupted in painful boils. She could barely see as she blindly tried to hit her targets, crying as she took at least ten more painful hexes to her face.

Finally hitting all dummies with stinging hexes, Maya collapsed into a couch conjured by the room or requirement, panting heavily as she absentmindedly scratched at a patch of red, flaming skin. Wincing as she tried to open her mouth, she looked into a mirror and gasped. Her face was full of red boils and welts, eyes reduced to slits as she winced when she accidently poked one of her welts. She cringed as she put a glamour charm over her face and body. Stumbling, she groaned as she reached the hospital wing, immediately drawing the attention of Madam Pomfrey as her concealment charms faded.

"Madam Pomfrey…please help me."


End file.
